Knights of Arendelle
by Jpbake
Summary: War is going on, and Jack, a servant for the king, dreams of joining the knights in battle, when he rescues the kings Daughter Elsa, he finally gets the chance to join the knights. But when the enemy kidnaps Elsa, Jack finds himself in the biggest battle of his young life, and when A ambush leaves him the only knight that's not dead or captured. He questions if he can save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, now before you get started reading let me explain a few things about this story. First of all this is not your typical Jelsa story. It is not going to be straight romance and a lot of it is going to deal with war. It is also going to have multiple characters from both Disney and DreamWorks with multiple pairings. Also in this first Chapter you will not see Jack or Elsa as this first chapter deals with the knights. Don't worry though you will see them next chapter. Also real quickly if you want to know who the knights are they are North, Stoick, Shifu, Po, Gobber, Kristoff, Flynn Rider, Robin Hood, Aladdin, Peter Pan and an OC of mine called Sir Elroy. Anyway enough talking please enjoy Knights of Arandelle. **

Deep in the kingdom of the Southern Isle at a small prison owned by the king, several guards were carrying a group of women and children slaves back to their cells for the night

"Drago make sure you get them chained up extra good." One of the guards, a tall dark skin man said.

"Yes Dr. Facilier" Drago, a beefy man with long dreads, a goatee and a metal arm said

Right outside the prison gates perched on a tree a knight was staring threw a telescope trying to find a way in; he was short with gray hair and a goatee braided down his chin. He saw Drago take the slaves down a staircase that led underground.

"That must be where they hold them." He thought to himself. He then looked around and saw twenty guards on the outside gate and another ten on the inside. If they were going to get to the slaves they were going to have to get through them. As quickly and quietly as he could he climbed down the tree and ran back to the other knights, about ten in total waiting on top of a hill for some answers.

"Shifu what is the situation at hand." The leader of the knights a big buff man with brown hair and a thick brown beard said in a deep growly voice.

"The women and children are being held in an underground holding cell Stoick." Shifu said. "There are 20 outside guards and ten inside guards.

"Only ten" A red headed knight wearing all green and caring a bow strapped behind his back said. "I can get us in easily. Just distract the others long enough for me to sneak in and I can take out those ten and let you guys in easily."

"We'll do that Robin Hood; meanwhile we will take out the outside guards, good luck." Stoick said. Then Robin took out his bow and ran toward the prison. As he started climbing through the wall another one of the knights with black hair picked up a rock and tossed it at one of the outside guards.

"Hey ugly over here, your mother was a fat cow."

"Hey you halt" The guard said "After him boys." Then the knight who yelled the insult ran back to the others while the guards chased him.

"Nice Work Aladdin." Stoick said as Aladdin ran back to him "Now knights, charge!" Then the knights charged the guards, weapons drawn and battled them as Robin worked to take out the inside guards.

Robin climbed to the top of the prison wall. He took out an arrow and aimed it at the first guard. Within less than a second he released the bow and watched as it went right through the guard's neck. As the rest of the guards looked in shock Robin pulled his green hood over his face, leapt over the wall and landed right in the middle of the hall, before the guards where even able to pull out their weapons, Robin took out another arrow and shot it into a guards chest, took out another one and shot it threw another guards head. A guard took out his sword and swung it at Robin but quick as a flash Robin ducked under him, kicked him in the gut, pulled out an arrow and jabbed it in the guy's neck, he then pulled it out, placed it in his bow and shot it and one more into another guard, one hitting his abdomen, the other his chest. The remaining five guards hardly put up a struggle, They chased Robin with their swords and axes but Robin climbed up a flight of stairs on top of the wall and with a sly smile and laugh he took out more arrows and shot them one at a time at the guards, each one hitting them right where he wanted them. With the last of them down robin leaped off the wall, picked up the bloody arrows out of the guards dead bodies put them back into his satchel, and opened the prison gates to see that the rest of the knights had took care of the outside guards easily as well.

"Come on." Robin said as the rest of the knights ran in. As soon as they all ran into the prison however a huge wave of prison guards and men working for the King of Southern Isles ran in, the total number of them numbered between 50 and a hundred.

"What do we do now Stoick?" A white heard night with a bushy beard and two swords drawn asked in a thick German accent.

"Ok North you try to get to the holding cells the remaining ten of us can take these guys." Stoick said not even looking intimidated

"Good plan," North said then with a loud battle cry the eleven knights charged the enemy, weapons drawn and unafraid. They struck them down one, by one spilling the pavement with the blood of their enemies. When North saw an opening for him to run for the holding cells he took it. He ran down the stairs stabbing a guard in the throat as he tried to block his path. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw them, the women and children numbering two hundred in total locked in their cells. He grabbed the keys hanging on the wall and unlocked the cell doors.

"Hold on we're getting you out of here." North said

"North, behind you" One of the Women yelled out. Suddenly out of Nowhere Dr. Facilier raised his sword about to pierce North, luckily however another knight came in and blocked the blow with his sword.

"Thanks Kristoff." North said

"Don't mention it; now get the women and children out of here now!" Kris said as he was battling Facilier.

"I'm on it." Then he unchained the women and children and started leading them out of the prison hold. Kristoff and Facilier continued to battle hard as North and the slaves escaped.

"Give yourself up Facileir, surrender now and I might try my best to have your life spared."

"Never!" Facilier said. He raised his sword again but Kristoff swung his and sliced off Facilier's left hand. Facilier's sword dropped to the floor and as he screamed in pain Kristoff pierced his sword into Facilier's abdomen. Facilier dropped to the floor and lay in a pool of his own blood. Kristoff put his sword back into his holster and walked outside to see that the rest of the knights had took care of the rest of the guards.

"Let's get out of here." Kristoff said

"I wouldn't leave so fast if I where you." They heard Drago say from behind. They all turned around and saw Drago standing on the top of the prison wall with his staff in hand. "You guys aren't going anywhere with the king's property."

"These women and children are civilians of Arandelle" Stoick yelled "They are nobody's property.

"They are slaves to the king and I will not allow you to leave with them even if I have release the dragon."

"Dragon"? Kristoff said worried. Drago raised his staff in the air and swung it in a circle as he yelled. Then out from behind the wall a huge red dragon appeared.

"Run!" Stoick said.

"You guys get the women and children to safety, somebody has to stay behind and fight off the dragon." One of the knights, a huge muscular man with black hair said

"Po there's no time"

"The dragon will just come after us if we don't do something; this is the only way to promise the safety of the women and kids."

"But Po…" one of the women, a young woman around her twenties with Scarlett hair said. Po came up and grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.

"I have to do this Tigress, now run" Shifu pulled Tigress back and they rode off. Po took out his sword and shield and turned to the dragon.

"Hey you overgrown lizard, You hungry? Well here's some nice juicy dark meat" Po yelled. The dragon turned to Po and breathed out fire at him. Po blocked it with his shield and leaped out of the way. The dragon flew after him and landed less than a foot away from him. The Dragon raised its head ready to finish Po but Po leaped out of the way and swung his sword, slicing one of the wings of the mighty beast. The dragon screamed in pain and shot fire out everywhere. Thinking fast Po ran behind a pillar for safety as fire shot all around him. The dragon then flew back behind the prison wall as Po came out from his hiding spot. Po ran up the steps of the wall looking for the dragon because he knew that the dragon would not give up that easy.

"Where are you, you overgrown lizard." Po said. That's when the dragon rose up slowly from under the wall; Po could tell from its eyes that the beast was angry.

"Oh there you are demon." Po said raising his sword and shield. "Let's finish this."

The dragon raised its head and lunged at him shooting fire straight at him. Po didn't even flinch however instead he leaped at the dragon head on flying through the fire and swung his sword at the dragon's neck. The dragon fell and crashed through the wall. The impact of the massive beast started causing the whole prison to crumble to the ground.

From outside the prison the other knights saw the prison falling to the ground.

"Come on Po you can make it" Flynn Rider, another one of the knights said. Suddenly the whole entire prison crashed to the ground in a trail of dust.

"PO!" Tigress cried out. They waited a few seconds to see if Po would come out but after about half a minute they lowered their heads assuming he didn't make it. Tigress fell to the ground crying, assuming the worst.

"I'm sorry Tigress, I really am." Shifu said wrapping his arms around her.

Suddenly however out from the dust they saw a figure walking out. Once he stepped out of the dust they saw who it was. It was Po, and he had the dragons head in his right hand.

"Told you I would get us out of here ok."

"Po" Tigress cried with joy as she ran up to him, hugged him and kissed him.

"Po that was the craziest and bravest thing I have ever seen." Stoick said proudly.

"Well crazy anyway" Gobber a knight with a metal hand and leg and a thick blonde mustache said.

"Hey we're knights that are what we specialize in." Po said shrugging.

"Let's go home." North said "We won this battle

"We sure did North," Kristoff said "We sure did." Then all of them, the knights and the women and Children rode back to Arandelle in the sunset victories.

What they didn't see however was that Drago crawled of the rubble with Facilier in his arms, still alive but badly wounded. Drago looked off in the distance and saw the knights riding off with the women and kids and growled.

"You think you have won this war. Enjoy this victory now Knights because before this war is over Prince Hans will have all of your heads on a pike! Do you hear me knights!? All of you!"

**Hope you liked this first chapter. Next chapter we will get Jack and Elsa meeting for the first time. If I get ten reviews I will update next week. Until then, later people. **


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was working in a flower bed in front of the royal palace planting pansies. As he was digging a hole to plant another flower he looked up to see Princess Elsa just waking up getting dressed. Jack couldn't help but watch as Elsa put on her signature blue dress. Jack's heart started pounding as he watched in awe at how beautiful she was, how much he would love to have her by his side. He wanted to be hers even more than his dream of joining the knights.

When Elsa left his view Jack broke out of his trance and went back to planting his flowers. He liked being the royal gardener, the pay was well and he got to live real close to the palace even though he didn't live directly in it. Also being a staff member meant he got to attend a lot of parties and ceremonies at the kingdom so he couldn't complain. Still he would love nothing more but to join the knights in battle like his guardian and mentor North was.

"What're you doing?" Jack heard a friendly voice ask behind him. Jack turned around and saw Elsa standing behind him. His heart skipped a beat and he jumped back in shock when he saw her. He couldn't believe it; Elsa was actually talking to him.

"Uh…um…just planting some flowers" Jack stuttered not knowing what to say at first.

"I'm Princess Elsa" Elsa said

"Yeah everyone knows who you are; you're the oldest daughter of King Jefferson and future Queen. It's sort of required to know who you are"

Elsa just giggled when he said that.

"Name's Jack Frost" Jack said extending his hand out, Elsa shook it.

"I'm sorry I don't think I've seen you around here before." Elsa said

"Well I usually work in the back garden with the vegetable and everything but since it's getting close to harvest time there's not too much I can do right now except water them and I already did that at the crack of dawn so I thought I'd plant from flowers for you." Jack said getting back to planting.

"Don't you think it's getting a little late to plant flowers?" Elsa asked "fall is almost here and it will start getting cool here soon."

"Oh not at all see Pansies strive in the cool weather" Jack said

"Really?"

"Yeah see, when it snows, the snow acts like a fertilizer for it and helps make them nice and shiny. They are actually the perfect flower to plant for the cold months."

"No way?" Elsa said amazed.

"I know" Jack said with a smile as he planted the final pansy.

"So what's next?" Elsa said very interested in Jack's work.

"Now we put some mulch all around them." Jack said picking up and bag of mulch. "The mulch will help prevent weeds from growing and choke the plants but you want to make sure the mulch doesn't touch the flowers."

"How come?" Elsa asked

"Well it could end up crushing the plants and that wouldn't be good for them so that's why." Jack said finishing emptying the bag of mulch and spreading it around.

"Now we add some fertilizer." Jack said getting his bag of fertilizer and sprinkling it over the plants.

"I thought you said that snow was a fertilizer for them."

"Well it is but there really isn't any snow around right now so I need to give them something."

"Oh" Elsa giggled.

"Now we just water them and you are done for the morning." Jack said sprinkling some water over them. "Now I would water them at least once a day to make sure they don't die. They wouldn't look near as pretty if they were dead."

"No I guess they wouldn't" Elsa giggled. Jack loved seeing Elsa interested with what he was doing. For the first time it made him feel like he might have a shot with her.

Suddenly they both heard horses coming up from the road. They both looked and saw the knights returning from battle with the rescued women and children.

"The knights, they're back!" Elsa screamed in glee running toward them.

"North!" Jack screamed in glee as well as he dropped his water container and ran toward them.

As they reached the knights King Jefferson and Queen Anita stepped out of the palace as well as Elsa's younger sister Princess Anna, who Jack could tell must have just got out of bed because she was still rubbing her eyes.

"North!" Jack hollered out running up to North who was just stepping off his horse.

"Hey, Jack, how's my little apprentice and adopted son doing?" North said with excitement, grabbing Jack and rubbing his hair.

"Doing great North" Jack said.

"Now you have been practicing what I have shown you with the sword and bow right."

"Been practicing two hours each night" Jack said

"That's my lad" North laughed giving Jack a big hug.

"Glad to see you have all returned safely." King Jefferson said walking up to Stoick.

"Thanks your highness but it wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for Po." Stoick said

"What do you mean?" Jefferson asked

"Drago had a dragon that he released on us."

"Drago had a trained dragon?" Jefferson gasped

"Yes and if Po hadn't risked his own life to get us out and fight it off. There would have been a good chance that not all of us would have made it out alive. Po risked his own life for us."

"Thank you Po for your bravery." Jefferson said turning to Po who was walking over to the two of them.

"Just doing my duty as a knight in your service your majesty" Po said like it was nothing.

"We will have a huge ceremony and feast in your honor." Jefferson said before turning to the whole kingdom. "Tonight we celebrate the return of our imprisoned women and children and the bravery of Sir Po in risking his life to save the others. The whole kingdom is invited! Tonight we celebrate!" The whole kingdom then cheered and started chanting Po's name.

It was then that a blond girl named Rapunzel stepped out of the castle.

"Flynn." Rapunzel yelled running up to him, hugged him and kissed him."I missed you so badly are you hurt."

"No I'm not hurt Rapunzel, and I missed you also." Flynn said. "A lot of these women and children need to be checked out though. Some have some bad injuries from being whipped and others seem to be very malnourished.

"I'll get on that immediately." Rapunzel said. Flynn then turned to the women and children.

"Alright all of you go with Nurse Rapunzel to get checked for injuries." Then all the women and kids went with Rapunzel. The ones that were very weak were assisted by some of the knights. When the women and children were took inside the castle Stoick pulled King Jefferson aside.

"I have a feeling that this is only going to make King Farquaad plan a bigger attack on our people your majesty." Stoick said as they walked around the kingdom

"Oh I have no doubt about that" King Jefferson said. "But that is why I have you guys. To protect and fight for Arendelle no matter the risk. Right now we have the upper hand; we just need to make sure it stays that way."

"What we need to do is plan an attack on Farquaad head on. I feel like it won't be long before he plans another attack on us" Stoick said. "We need to attack him when he doesn't expect it, when he is unprepared. We do that, and we might finally be able to win this war."

"Stoick my friend now is not the time for war talk now is the time for celebration. To celebrate the return of our captures and Po's bravery, go home to your wife Stoick and celebrate. I highly doubt Farquaad will be planning anything for a while."

"Yes your majesty." Stoick said walking off.

As Jefferson was walking back to his throne room another knight, a tall curly headed knight with a thin brown beard walked up to him.

"Your majesty" the knight said

"Sir Elroy, what do I owe the pleasure to?"

"I know you are a very busy man and everything being the King but during this time of celebration I want to ask you something important. Something that has been tugging at me since we left for that rescue mission"

"What is it friend?" Jefferson said.

"Well a few months back your youngest daughter Anna got married to Kristoff. Which I am happy for her, Kristoff is a great man and amazing knight. But your oldest daughter, Elsa still doesn't have a man. And Elsa is going to be the one when your time is up , to take over the throne. She needs a man to rule by her side." Jefferson said "Your majesty, I would like permission to marry your daughter. I have always had an eye out for her for a long time. And I think I would make a great husband to your daughter."  
>Jefferson thought about Elroy's proposal for a moment before saying. "I think you would make a great husband for Elsa. And you have my blessing. I will announce the news tonight at the ceremony. My oldest daughter is going to get married. I believe Elsa will be really pleased.<p>

"Thanks your majesty. You have no idea how happy you made me." Elroy said.

Meanwhile at the Southern Isle, Drago carried Facilier up to Prince Han who was sitting in his father's throne. To Hans's right was his younger brother Prince Charming **(From the Shrek series, not Disney's version). **Also in the throne room was a tall black man named Pitch who was leaning up against the wall. Drago laid Facilier down at Han's feet and Facilier looked up and pleaded to Hans.

"Please Prince Hans you got to get me some help I've been badly wounded."

Hans just looked at Facilier with an upset expression before getting up from his father's throne and punched Facilier in the face.

"You wouldn't need medical help if you had exposed of those knights like you were supposed to. Now we have no nothing." Then Hans grabbed Facilier by the neck and held him a couple inches in the air.

"You have failed the King for the last time." Hans growled

"I'll decide if when he has failed me for the last time or not" King Farquaad said walking in.

"Father" Prince Charming said getting up from his throne and kneeling down to him.

"Hans drop him." Farquaad said

"Yes father" Hans said dropping Facilier to the ground.

"Oh thank you your majesty you are to kind." Facilier said crawling up to Farquaad. Farquaad however kicked Facilier in the face.

"You fool, I never should of left you in charge. Because of you I have no ammo to use against Jefferson."

"I'm sorry your majesty I tried, they just overtook us." Facilier said

"I should kill you where you stand but lucky for you, I'm feeling a little generous right now." Farquaad said.

"Oh thank you your majesty, you are to noble. I'll make it up to you I promise." Facilier said

"SILENCE" Farquaad yelled.

"Yes your majesty."

"However you will now be working under a new leader. A man who is building me a new army, one that will surely overtake Jefferson's so called knights. Meet Jafar."

Then a tall man dressed in red and black with a thin goatee walked out of the shadows. With him he carried a scepter that was shaped like a cobra.

"So what is this army of your Jafar?" Pitch said finally breaking his silence.

"Well if you must know." Jafar said. "My kingdom of Arabia has already accepted rule from Southern Isle and have agreed to assist them in battle. As a former knight of Arabia I have already given King Farquaad the whole Arabian army, about 5,000 in total but I'm, not stopping there. I'm offering more; I am offering an army of the dead."

"That's impossible." Facilier blurted out. How can you have an army of the dead?"

That's when Farquaad took out his sword and slashed Facilier's throat. Facilier grabbed his throat and choked and spat up blood for a few seconds before falling to the ground dead.

"What the heck was that?" Drago asked as he looked on in terror.

"Just watch and learn." Farquaad said.

Then Jafar took his scepter and waved it over Facilier's body. Then the eyes of the scepter glowed and Facilier's skin turned grey. Facilier's wound then disappeared and he suddenly took a huge gasp for air as he opened his eyes and got up. Everyone gasped as they saw Facilier come back to life.

"What the heck did you do to me?" Faciler demanded after looking at his now grey skin.

"You are now part of the dead." Jafar said "Which means you no longer have any rights and now belong to me."

"You will make me an army of these walking dead Jafar. With them we will overtake King Jefferson of Arendelle. And His kingdom will finally belong to me." Farquaad said

"Yes your majesty." Jafar smiled as he kneeled down to him

"Pitch, Facilier, go with him. I will meet up with you once my army is complete." Farquaad said.

"Yes your majesty." Pitch said as he forced Facilier up and followed Jafar out the room.

"Soon my army will be complete and Arendelle will fall. Then soon my empire will finally be complete." Farquaad said to himself staring out his throne room window. "Your days is numbered King Jefferson."

**That's it for this chapter. Ten reviews and I will update within the next 3 to 4 days. Take care people. **


	3. Chapter 3

**All right so I know I didn't get 10 reviews but I'm in a good mood so I thought I would share my good mood with you and upload this chapter now, Enjoy. **

The Palace auditorium was packed as nearly the entire kingdom arrived for the ceremony for Po. As the huge room was now limited to standing room only, Jack sat in the middle of the room and watched as Po was kneeling in front of King Jefferson. He was surrounded by the rest of the knights who stood behind him for support. Elsa then stepped out with a crimson robe that had a symbol of a dragon on it. She placed the robe on Po's shoulder as Queen Anita poured anointing oil over Po. Jefferson then took out a sword and as he anointed Po with it he spoke.

"For showing extraordinary bravery and risking you're on life to ensure the safety of our prisoners and your fellow knights, and for slaying the dragon, I now gives you one of the highest titles a royal knight can receive, arise now Sir Po the Dragon worrier."

Po rose and the whole kingdom clapped and cheered for him.

"It is an honor serving you my king." Po said.

"We will now have a huge celebration" Jefferson told to the crowd attending. "Tonight we celebrate the return of our prisoners and our great Dragon Worrier Po." The whole crowd cheered again with that news.

The dining room later was packed, people where dancing with mugs of wine in their hands and the tables where filled with a huge feast. Each table had a huge roast bird and multiple fruits and vegetables. The knights and royal family was sat at one table while the rest of the kingdom was seated at all the others. Jack however had yet to sit down at a table. He just watched as the people where feasting and dancing.

"Hey Jack" Jack heard a familiar voice say from behind him. Jack turned around and saw Elsa standing behind him with a smile on her face.

"Oh hey Princess Elsa" Jack replied nervously.

"Why aren't you joining in on this celebration?" Elsa asked

"Oh I guess I haven't found a place to sit yet. I mean the tables are pretty full." Jack said still nervous to be talking to Elsa.

Elsa just giggled at Jack's nervous tone "Come on you can sit with me."

"But I thought only the knights and royal family could sit there." Jack said

"Hey I am a princess so I have the authority to invite whoever I want. So let's go." Elsa said grabbing Jack by the hand. Jack could feel his heart pound in his chest when Elsa held his hand.

"Hey guys I want you to meet Jack, he will be joining us." Elsa said to the other knights when they reached the table.

"Only knights and the royal family can sit here." Elroy protested.

"Well I am the Princess" Elsa said in a firm voice "Which gives me the power to say who can and cannot sit here and I invite Jack to join us."

Elroy growled at that remark before taking another sip of wine.

"Take a sit my boy." Jefferson said giving Jack the permission to sit with them.

"So what have we been chatting about over hear?" Elsa asked

"Oh Elsa you missed it. Po took Tigress outside and proposed to her," North said

"Oh really, how'd that go?" Elsa said curios.

"You know, that guy can slay a dragon three times his size and not show any fear but when it comes time to propose to his girl that guy was shaking like a leaf.

"Figures" Rapunzel said sitting next to Flynn. Rapunzel was allowed to join the knights at the table because she was married to a knight. "Guys would whether fight in the biggest war then propose to a girl. Take Flynn for example. When he proposed to me I swear he nearly fainted."

"That's not necessarily true." Flynn said "After proposing to you I did faint."

"Yeah but I thought that was because it was the middle of summer and it was 100 degrees outside." Rapunzel replied. Everybody at the table laughed.

"See this is why I never married, way too stressful." Gobber said taking a drink of whine

"Really, I thought it was because you were gay." Peter Pan said.

"No that's not the reason. Well not the only reason." Gobber said with a grin.

"Well I have my own reason for never getting married." Peter said

"Oh really I want to hear it." Anna said

"It's because girls are so very needy and nagging. Plus they always get in trouble and we have to rescue them."

"Excuse me." Anna said.

"Oh come on you know it is true." Peter said "They are always getting captured then we guys have to go rescue them. Girls can't fight."

"Oh really." Anna said "why don't you come over here and test out that theory."

"Oh please Princess Anna, you know I would pin you down within five seconds."

"Then what are you afraid of." Anna said not looking the slightest bit intimidated.

"Very well then." Peter said finishing his wine and stepping up from his chair.

"Go get him sis" Elsa cheered as Anna stepped up from her table. They met in the middle of the room and both got into fighting position.

"Don't worry my lady I'll go easy on you." Peter said

"We'll see about that." Anna said. Then when Peter lunged for her Anna grabbed him by the hand and pulled it behind Peter's back. Peter let out a yell as Anna slammed him on the ground on his stomach. Anna then lay on Peter's back placed her left elbow on his back and pulled Peter's leg back with her other arm.

"Get the fuck off me!" Peter screamed as Anna pulled his left leg back.

"What's the magic word?" Anna said

"FUCK YOU!" Peter screamed

"Nope that's not it." Anna replied pulling Peter's leg tighter causing him to scream.

"Ok, ok uncle! Please" Peter begged

"There you go." Anna said getting off him. Everybody in the room burst out laughing.

"Oh by the way thanks for going easy on me" Anna mocked

"Oh go to hell." Peter said Anna just laughed

A little while later the celebration was in full force. Flynn and Rapunzel was dancing and singing on the table obviously in a drunken state. As the others cheered and clapped at them Jack instead got up from his table and walked outside. Elsa noticing this got up and followed him.

"What's the matter Jack? Aren't you enjoying the party?"

"Oh yeah, the party is great it's just." Jack started to say. "It's just sitting with all these knights; it just makes me sad knowing that I'm not one of them. As long as I remember I've wanted to join the knights in battle. Fight for my king. I've been training for several years but I haven't been able to prove myself. I even crafted me my own sword." Jack then took his sword out of his holster and showed it to Elsa.

"Jack this is an amazing sword." Elsa said amazed at how beautiful it was. "Have you talked to North about joining the knights?"

"I have but he told me that in order to join them I have to accomplish some heroic feat. And that hasn't happened yet. For now I guess I just have to keep practicing and hope that one day I can prove my heroics to the king."

"Mind if I practice with you?" Elsa asked

"You know how to swing a sword?" Jack asked

"Well I know how to fight some." Elsa said taking out her own sword then Elsa and Jack practiced there sword battling. "Being the princess of a kingdom that is at war I have to learn to how to fight for myself in case of an attack. I am not as skilled as my father or the knights but I do know how to defend myself.

"You seem to be doing good to me." Jack said examining her posture and her moves as they clashed swords.

"Thanks" Elsa said before accidently tripping over back words trying to change her position.

"But you still need some work." Jack laughed reaching his hand down and helping her up. Elsa just giggled, a little embarrassed by her blunder.

"Hey you two Dad is about to do the toasts you coming in or what?" Anna said walking outside.

"Oh, yeah" Elsa said walking back into the dining room. Jack followed right in behind her and sat down next to her just as King Jefferson stood up and raised his wine glass.

"To Sir Po" Jefferson began "For his sure bravery and heroic actions that ensured the return of our prisoners and to his just recent engagement to miss Tigress."

"To sir Po" they all chanted as they took a sip of wine.

"And even though this celebration is for Po there is one more person I want to make a toast for. Well two people actually" Jefferson said. The rest of the kingdom looked at each other wondering who it was for.

"Today, a certain man came to me with a request. A request for my oldest daughter Elsa's hand in marriage. That man is Sir Elroy…" Elsa gasped and dropped her wine cup when she heard that. Jack looked at her equally confused as her.

"I have given him my blessing, so I would like to make a toast for the future husband of my beloved Elsa as well as future king of Arendelle Sir Elroy. To sir Elroy and Princess Elsa."

"To Elroy and Elsa!" The room cheered all except Jack.

Elsa however, was not cheering she instead got up from her chair with an upset look on her face and stormed outside.

"Elsa?" Jefferson called out as Elsa slammed the door behind her.

"I'll go talk to her" Queen Anita said getting up from her seat and following after her. Anita walked outside the castle to see Elsa sitting on a bench in the garden staring at the pond.

"Elsa what's wrong?" Anita asked sitting on the bench beside her.

"I can't do it mother I can't marry Elroy." Elsa said

"Why not?" Anita asked

"I don't love him."

"Elsa, Elroy is a really nice guy."

"He is way too serious mother, plus he has a giant ego and often brags about how much better he is then the other knights. Why would dad want to arrange a marriage for me like that?"

"Elsa, arranged marriages have been a tradition for royal families for generations."

"Well maybe it's time that tradition ends."

"Just give Elroy a chance."

"I can't mother, he is not my type."

"Elsa, listen to me, your father only means the best for you. He always has. If he didn't think Elroy was right for you he would have turned him down. Your father knows what's best for you and so do I. Now please come back in and join the celebration."

"I will in a few minutes but right now I want some time for myself." Elsa said. Anita sighed and walked back into the palace leaving Elsa on the bench staring at the pond. They were wrong Elsa thought to herself. She couldn't marry Elroy because she found herself already falling for someone else. She found herself falling for Jack.

Jafar was walking in a graveyard at night with Facilier and Pith. As he walked he waved his scepter among some of the tombstones. Then the dead started popping out of the graves immediately. Jafar waved his scepter over them and sent the dead racing to other graves. The dead immediately dug into the graves with their hands and pulled out the bodies of the dead. They then stared into the eyes of the dead and they immediately came back to life, their skin grey and their eyes black. Jafar stared happily as his army of the dead was multiplying as fast as bunnies. He soon had five thousand living dead in front of him. He gave them battle armor as well as weapons and they marched straight to King Farquaad in full battle armor carrying spears and swords.

"Excellent." Farquaad said looking at the army. "You have done well Jafar."

"Thank you my lord" Jafar said bowing as Farquaad turned to his two sons.

"Hans, Charming, I want you two to take a large group of these worriers to Arendelle. I want you to capture Princess Elsa and bring her to me."

"If we are going to attack Arendelle, wouldn't it be easier to just kill Elsa as well as the whole royal family?" Hans asked

"That will come all in good time my son. But right now I want Elsa captured alive and brought back here."

"How come" Charming Asked?

"She will be used as bait against her father. I have a vendetta against him, and I will use Elsa to force him to hand over his kingdom. Then when all that is done, and Arendelle is mine. Then you can kill her, and then you can kill all of them." Farquaad said. Hans and Charming gave an evil grin as they marched the army of walking dead over to Arendelle to abduct a princess.

**That's it for now. Make sure you all leave a review and I will see you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back and Thanks for all the reviews so far, you guys are awesome. Also since this person gave me a shout out on her story it is only fair that I give a shout out to Frozen To The Bone. Frozen To The Bone you are awesome and your stories are amazing and to everybody who hasn't read her stuff I highly suggest you read her stories they are amazing. Anyway let's continue. **

It was night when Hans, Charming and a group of close to two hundred of Jafar's soldiers rode in to Arendelle, they all were in full body armor and were armed with swords and bow's.

"Remember we are here to take Princess Elsa alive." Hans said "But that doesn't mean we can't kill anybody while we're at it." Hans then took out his sword and pointed it toward Arendelle.

"Charge!" Hans yelled as Hans, Charming and the others rode into the kingdom at full speed.

A man got out of his bed and lit his lamp as he heard the thundering hooves of horses storming toward the kingdom. As he stepped outside he saw Hans take his sword out and come right at him.

"Oh my God!" was all the man had time to say before Hans swung his sword and decapitate the guy.

It wasn't long before the whole kingdom was under attack. People where panicking in the streets as Hans and his men where striking them down. Shifu ran up to North's and Jack's house and banged on the door.

"North, Hans is attacking the kingdom we need you now." Shifu said when North answered the door.

"I'll be right out." North said as he ran to his closet and grabbed his two swords.

"North what's going on?" Jack asked hearing all the commotion outside.

"Prince Hans is attacking the kingdom, stay here and protect the fort." North said putting on his helmet and running outside.

"But I want to help." Jack said

"No Jack, your not ready, stay inside and be safe." North shouted as he got on his horse and rode toward the castle.

"I am to ready" Jack said to himself. Jack then walked to his room and opened his closet door and grabbed a chest on the top shelf. As he opened the chest he pulled out a blue hooded sweater as well as his sword and bow and ten arrows. He changed into the hood and put the bow into a bag and slung it over his shoulder and put his sword in his holster as he ran toward the castle. As he was running down the street he heard a woman scream for help, he turned around and saw a women laying on the ground and a gray skinned man about to strike her with his sword. Thinking fast Jack took out his bow and shot a arrow that hit the guy in the back of his head going straight through his skull. As the guy fell over Jack ran up to the woman.

"You ok?" Jack asked helping the woman up.

"I am now, thank you." The woman said "You got to get to the castle fast. I heard Prince Hans talking to his men about abducting Princess Elsa."

"What? I've got to go!"Jack said as he raced toward the castle as fast as his legs could carry him.

"What's the situation your majesty?" North asked King Jefferson when he reached the palace.

"Hans and Charming are heading this way with close to two hundred men." Jefferson said "Odds our he plans on overthrowing the kingdom. Do not let any of them in. Stop them at all cost."

"Your majesty they are riding up now as we speak." Robin said bursting in.

"What?" Jefferson gasped running to the palace wall where he saw Hans, Charming and his men close to reaching the gates.

"Close the gates!" Jefferson yelled to his guards. "We can't let them in, close the gates!" The guards obeyed and closed the gates just before Hans and the others got in.

"What Now Hans?" Charming asked seeing their entrance was now blocked.

"Find another way in. We need Elsa if we are going to get the upper hand in this battle." Hans ordered

"Lock Anna and Elsa in their rooms." Jefferson ordered Rapunzel "If they find a way inside and this get's ugly we need to ensure the safety of our future monarchs."

"Yes your majesty." Rapunzel said grabbing Elsa and Anna's hands and leading them to their separate rooms.

"We want to help." Anna complained as she was led to her room.

"I've been given strict orders to make sure you are safe, now stay here until the threat is over." Rapunzel said as she closed the door and locked it.

"What about you?" Elsa asked as she was led to her room

"Don't worry about me, I'm expendable your not. The important thing is yours and Anna's safety." Rapunzel said before closing the door.

"Be careful." Elsa said as she heard the door lock behind her.

Some of Hans's worriers where running up the stairs of the wall trying to force their way inside the castle. Robin Hood took out his bow and starting shooting them down before they got inside, each arrow hitting the worriers straight in the head. North, Stoick and Gobber each ran down the wall stairs toward the worriers striking them with their swords.

"Give my regard to Hades in the underworld." Gobber said decapitating one of the worriers. Gobber sensed a worrier coming at him from behind with a sword and turned around and sliced the arm that the sword was in off flying in the air. Gobber grabbed the sword while it was still in the air and pierced both of the sword into the guys chest.

During the heat of the battle none of the knights noticed Facilier break free from the crowd and run to the other side of the castle. He stopped when he saw Elsa's bedroom window was wide open. He saw Elsa crouched in a corner with a sword in her hand. Their target was spotted now it was time to execute. He took out his bow and a arrow. He then tied a rope to the end of the arrow as a way to climb up the castle walls. He then shot the bow and it landed perfectly next to window. As he started climbing up to Elsa's room Jack reached the castle and saw Facilier trying to get in.

"Oh my god, hold on Elsa" Jack cried out taking out his sword and running toward Facilier. It was then he felt a arrow graze right by him and turned around to see another one of Hans's gray skinned worriers attack him.

"I don't think so kid." the guy said putting his bow away and taking out his sword. Jack, knowing their was no way to avoid this fight reluctantly ran after him as they clashed sword.

"Hello Princess," Facilier said climbing in Elsa's room.

"Stay back I'm warning you." Elsa said pointing her sword toward Facilier.

"Now Elsa, I don't want to fight you, I'm just doing my job." Facilier said in a cunning voice.

"That's to bad cause I want to fight you" Elsa said swinging her sword at Facilier only to have it blocked with Facilier's sword.

"Oh so this is how it is going to go down then." Facilier said

"I ain't no weak ass Princess" Elsa said swinging her sword again only to have it blocked "My father's been teaching me to defend myself."

"Really now is that why your arms are shaking. I sense great fear in you." Facilier said

"Shut up!" Elsa said swinging her sword again, this time knocking Facilier's sword out of his hand. Elsa then lunged at Facilier grabbing his head and snapping Facilier's neck. To Elsa's surprise however Facilier did not fall, he just let out a menacing grin as he snapped his neck back into place. Elsa dropped her sword out of shock and started stepping back in fear.

"You can't kill the dead that easy my dear." Facilier said taking out a brown sack ready to abduct Elsa.

Outside Elsa's room Jack got the upper hand over the guy that he was fighting slicing off the arm that the guy held his sword with and decapitating him. Finally having that settled he ran toward the rope that was still leading to Elsa's room and climbed up it as fast as he could.

Facilier lunged at Elsa and before Elsa could try to make her getaway Facilier grabbed her and placed the sack over her head preventing her from getting away.

"Don't worry my lady, Farquaad demanded we bring you back alive." Facilier said in a evil whisper.

"Well you're not bringing her back at all." Jack said from behind shooting Facilier in the back with a arrow.

The contact with the arrow forced Facilier to release Elsa allowing her to remove the sack from her head. Facilier took several steps back toward the window in pain as Jack shot two more arrows in his chest and one straight threw Facilier's skull, that final one sent Facilier falling out the window to his death on the hard ground below.

"Jack, you saved me." Elsa said running up to him.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Jack said panting from all of the excitement. Elsa ran up to him, hugged him and kissed him on the lips. Once she let go Jack stood still in shock for a few seconds before fainting.

Outside the castle The knights had the upper hand, causing Hans and the others to retreat.

"Fall back," Hans ordered. "Fall back."

"But what about Princess Elsa?" Charming asked

"Forget about her there will be other times. We've lost this battle." Hans said. Then Hans, Charming and the rest of the worriers retreated till a better time. The knights cheered as they watched Hans and his men run away.

"They'll be back." Stoick said "It want be long till Farquaad plans another attack.

"I know, but we won this one." Jefferson said "Release Elsa and Anna and let them know the danger is over."

The knights, Rapunzel, as well as the King and Queen walked up to Elsa's room and unlocked the door, but when they opened it they saw Elsa kneeling on the ground fanning Jack who recently fainted.

"What happened here?" North asked seeing Elsa fan Jack.

"He's fine, he's fine. He just killed an attacker and fainted from the adrenaline." Elsa said leaving out the part of her kissing him.

"Ha, just like what happened to you when you killed your first villain." Aladdin said to Peter

"Shut the hell up." Peter said

"Okay." Aladdin said took aback.

"While you guys were busy with fighting off Hans goons one of them climbed into my room. If it wasn't for Jack I would be halfway to the Southern Isle right now." Elsa said standing up and walking to her father. "I demand Jack get's knighted for this."

"Of course Darling" Jefferson said hugging her before turning to Rapunzel "Rapunzel take Jack and get him looked at immediately, then tomorrow morning we will reward him for his bravery."

"Yes your majesty." Rapunzel said picking up Jack you was still unconscious and carried him off to the infirmary.

"Father there is something else you need to know. Whoever these worriers was that where working for Hans, they are not normal." Elsa said

"What do you mean." Jefferson asked

"I snapped his neck at one point and he just snapped it back in place. He mentioned that he was already dead. Father I don't know what these things are but they are not human."

"I think she might be on to something." Aladdin said. "During the fight I noticed that none of them drained any blood even after their heads where severed from their bodies."

"You are saying we are battling a army of the dead."

"Your majesty I think Farquaad could have a sorcerer on his side." Aladdin said

"If that's the case then this war just got a whole lot harder."

In a unknown part of the Southern Isles a figure in dark black hood and black boots rode up on a black horse. He looked around the place and saw people in poverty suffering, several was laying in the streets homeless and starving. Stores where closing because they couldn't afford to keep their doors open. The kingdom was a mess. The hooded man walked up to one guy who was laying on the streets, all he had with him was his young son who was no more then eight and a small blanket to keep them warm. Feeling sorry for them he took a couple of green apples out of his right pocket and handed it to them.

"Thank you sir." The man said.

"What is your name." The hooded man asked he had a deep Spanish accent

"Geppetto" The man said before pointing to his son "And this is my boy Pinocchio"

"How long have you been like this" The hooded figure asked

"For almost a month." Geppetto said "Farquaad is taxing the kingdom like crazy, his greed is causing several of us misery. Those of us who can't afford the taxes is either thrown in jail or kicked on the streets to die. Food is hard to come by and a lot of us living in the streets struggle to prevent starving to death. I honestly don't know how me and my boy are going to survive."

"There is only one way you can Geppetto" The hooded figure said "Fight back. I am building a army of revolutionaries in a attempt to take down Farquaad, I need as many men as I can get if we are going to successfully take him down. Join me Geppetto. And together we can ensure your son has a future."

"I don't know if I can." Geppetto said "Farquaad will kill any revolutionaries he can get capture. The last thing I need is Pinocchio to be an orphan."

"If you do nothing though then you and your son will both end up dieing." The hooded figure said "There is only one way to ensure your son lives to have kids of his own and that is by you fighting for his future, by helping bring down Farquaad." Then the hooded figure handed him a folded up sheet of paper.

"When you see this signal you will know that the revolution has started. Think about it. I will return when it's time to come together to overthrow the king." Then the hooded figure rode off on his horse into the moonlight. Geppetto unfolded the sheet of paper and written on it was one letter, the letter P.

**Some chapter huh, things are only going to get more intense the more this goes so you will want to stay tuned to see what happens next. Please leave a review and I'll update soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the two week wait life has been sort of busy with me lately. Just to warn you this chapter has some sexuality in it but I don't go to deep into detail plus I take it that you are all at least teens and are use to this stuff. Still I thought it fair to warn you, enjoy. **

Jack knelt before his king as his knighting ceremony was on it's way. The other eleven knights where standing behind him for moral support. The whole kingdom showed up to congratulate the newest knight of Arendelle. Princess Elsa came out holding the sword and Queen Anita poured anointing oil over Jack's head. After that King Jefferson took the sword from Elsa and tapped each of Jack's shoulders with them.

"Do You Jack Frost swear your loyalty to your king and only your king?" Jefferson asked

"I do my lord." Jack said

"And will you be willing to lay down your life for your king if the situation depends on it?"

"I will."

"Then with this pledge of loyalty I hear by knight you Sir Jack Frost of Arendelle. Arise Sir Jack" Jefferson said. Jack arose as the whole kingdom cheered and Anna put a crimson robe around him. Jack couldn't tell who was cheering more however, Elsa, or North. He didn't care though, this was the greatest moment of his life.

"You finally made it my boy." North said after the ceremony as he ran up and hugged Jack.

"It's still settling in North," Jack said "I have been dreaming of this day my whole life, now that's it's here I just can't believe it."

"Believe it my boy." North said "I have been training you since you where old enough to pick up a sword. I have watched you grow so much right in front of my eyes. No one is more proud for you then me."

"Thanks North, I owe all of this to you."

"Come Jack there is something I want to show you." North said leading him to a house Jack had never seen before.

"What is this place?" Jack asked

"Your new pad." North said unlocking the door and opening it. The house was a two bedroom cottage with a round dining table, a desk and about five chairs. It also had a fire place with a big black pot and wooden spoon for cooking.

"This is my place?" Jack gasped.

"Years ago I bought the land over here specifically for you. I have been building this place for you ever since. I always planned to surprise you with it the day you where knighted because I was that confident in you. Now that day has come. You like it?"

"Like it? I love it" Jack said grabbing North and hugging him tightly. "Thank you Jack!"

That night Jack was at his desk working on stuff for the king when he heard a knock at the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see Elsa standing there.

"Elsa, how did you find this place?"

"Well I stopped by North and asked where you was and he told me you lived here now." Elsa replied

"What are you doing here?"

"I came you congratulate you on becoming a knight."

"It's always been my dream Elsa." Jack said "And now that it is here it is the greatest day of my life."

"Well then let's make it better." Elsa said grabbing Jack and kissing him on the lips.

"What about your fiancee Elroy?" Jack asked after their lips parted.

"I don't love him Jack, I love you." Elsa whispered before kissing him again and unbuttoning his shirt. They walked to the bedroom still kissing and plopped on Jacks bed as Elsa pulled off Jack's shirt and took off her dress.

"I want to make a man out of you tonight." Elsa whispered in Jacks ear before they both got completely undressed and made love on Jacks bed. There at that moment as he was making love to Elsa everything in Jack's life was perfect. He had his dream job as a knight for the king, he had his own house and now he was making love to the most beautiful women in the world. At that moment he wasn't thinking about the war that was going on, he was thinking about how lucky he was and how he wished that this moment could last forever.

"So why did you want to become a knight Jack?" Elsa asked after they where finished having sex. They where both laying in bed still fully undressed and Elsa was resting her head on Jacks chest.

"That's sort of a sad story Elsa." Jack said stroking Elsa's hair. "My dad was fighting in this war. North said he was one of the bravest and greatest men he ever knew. Well one day when I was still just a baby my dad left to go to battle and he never returned. North told me they where extremely out numbered and out matched. My father never stood a chance. Then after that battle, Farquaad's army evaded my house and killed my mother. Luckily she was able to hide me in the closet before they got to her otherwise there's a good chance I would be dead to. North found me afterwords and raised me as his own child. But I became a knight so that I could honor my parents and avenge their death."

"That's so sad Jack, I don't know what I would do if I lost my parents." Elsa said

"I've learned to move on, but the feeling sticks with you." Jack said before kissing Elsa again. "anyway I'm not trying to depress you or anything. It's getting late Elsa, you should probably head back to the castle before your father wonders where you are."

"You're probably right." Elsa said getting up and getting dressed will quick. "Love you Jack." Elsa said as she ran out the door to get back home." Jack lay in his bed with a big smile on his face, no question about it, this was the best day of his life.

The following morning there was a big meeting for the knights. King Jefferson needed to discuss a plan of action to take against the Southern Isle. Ever since the attack on Elsa, Jefferson was determined to end this war before they attacked again.

"Why is Rapunzel here?" Jack asked sitting next to North at the round table and noticing Rapunzel was in the meeting room also.

"King Jefferson said she has some important info about Elsa's attacker." North said as the meeting got started.

"Okay after doing a autopsy on Elsa's attacker..." Rapunzel said as the meeting got started and all the knights arrived as well as the king. "I has discovered something very startling about him. He didn't have a drop of blood in him. Even after somebody get's brutally murdered they usually have a some blood still in them but this guy didn't have any. Also all his organs where black and withered, like he had been already dead. I think our attackers where already dead."

"How is this possible though?" Stoick asked "Our you saying we our battling zombies?"

'"No." Rapunzel said "I think we our dealing with something a lot worse, sorcery."

"Sorcery?" Jefferson gasped

"Yes" Rapunzel applied "How else are you able to explain the attackers skin being gray and withered and the fact that they never bleed when you killed them."

"She's right you know." Gobber said taking a drink of wine. "I decapitated one of them suckers and he didn't bleed once. Usually I am coated with blood after a kill like that."

"If Farquaad has a sorcerer working for him." Aladdin said "Then he could have millions of those things fighting for him."

"A army of the dead." Stoick said "Not unheard of."

"If Farquaad's got a new weapon." Elroy said "Then we need to put a stop to it now before he unleashes more of them devils at us. I say we lead a head on attack on Farquaad's army and wipe them out. We kill that sorcerer and wipe out his army."

"It won't be that simple." Jack spoke up. "If what Rapunzel said is true then this sorcerer could already have thousands, maybe even millions of those worriers made already. We can't just march in their blindly, we need a better plan."

"There's no time." Elroy said banging his fist on the table. "Prince Hans already led one attack on Elsa, it won't be long before he leads another. We need to stop him now, Next time we might not get so lucky.

"We have to play this smart though." Jack argued. "What we need to do is send in a couple of spies to scope out the area and find out where the best place is to attack. Then we surround from all sides and close them in. Then have Robin take out the sorcerer."  
>"We don't have time to have spies scope out the place and report back to us!" Elroy yelled "That will take time we don't have!"<p>

"Better to take your time being smart then risk everybody's life being stupid." Jack argued

"You calling me stupid?!" Elroy yelled furiously standing up from his chair. Kristoff and Flynn grabbed both his arms to hold him back.

"Whoa there, no need to get heated." Kristoff said. "It's obvious that we have different opinions on how we should handle this situation."

"What do you think your highness?" Flynn asked. Jefferson thought about it for a minute before speaking.

"Sending spies out to the is to much of a risk. Even if they don't get captured it would take at least two days before they come back with a report. Time that we can not spare. I agree with Elroy on the direct attack."

"What?" Jack gasped in disbelief.

"Tomorrow at dawn you will ride to the Southern Isle. Good luck knights, this meeting is dismissed." Jefferson said getting up and leaving.

"He can't do this." Jack complained to North as they where walking out of the palace.

"He is the king, technically he can do this." North said.

"It's careless, it's risky. It's going to get us all killed.

"You knew when you where knighted the risk you where taking with your life."

"Yeah but I don't won't to die being stupid. There has to be a better way than this."

"Trust the kings decision, he knows what is best for his men." North said before they parted ways.

That night Jack was sitting in his house alone at his dining table drowning his anger in wine. He still had doubts about the way this attack was being led. He believed that Jefferson was only going with Elroy because of his engagement with Elsa. He was taking another big gulp when he heard North walk in the house.

"Still not sure about things are you Jack."

"How did you get in here?" Jack asked annoyed.

"I made a second key for myself. Can't let you be one hundred percent alone." North said

"Yes I'm still not sure about things." Jack said "I've only been a knight for a couple of days and I'm already stressed out about everything. I feel like the king didn't even listen to me."

"He is just scared for his daughter that's all. War is a serious thing. Sometimes the seriousness of the situation can get to you, especially when you have been fighting a war that's been going on as long as this one."

"I don't even know how this war got started." Jack said "It's been going on since before I was born. How did this all get started North."

"It's a long story Jack." North said.

"Tell me" Jack said "If I'm going to be a knight I deserve to know."

"Yes you do Jack but if I'm going to tell you I'm going to take you back to before the war started."

**And I'm going to stop it right here folks. The next couple of chapters are going to take place during the flashback to the start of the war and is going to deal more with North's past. You won't see any Jack or Elsa in the next to chapters but they are still going to be really good and explains the start of the war so they will still be worth reading. Till then leave a review and I'll see you later. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people, in this chapter you won't see any of Jack or Elsa as it deals with North telling Jack the story of the events leading up to the war. You will get to see however, North's past growing up as a child and young adult and his childhood friends. The parts in Italics is North narrating.**

_Believe it or not there was a time when Arendelle and the Southern Isle was at peace. The thought of war was never in the question. That was back when I was a kid living in the local orphanage in the Southern Isle. Like you Jack I was also orphaned as a kid. Only instead of it being a result of war it was the result of a plague. At the orphanage I had two very close friends, Puss and Shrek. We where inseparable. We did everything together, from playing outside to eating meals. Our favorite game was taking sticks from the front yard and pretend to have a sword fight. Puss was the greatest out of the three of us. We could never beat him. _

"Beat you again." a ten year old Puss said after knocking North to the ground.

"Man Puss I don't know where you learned to be so good." ten year old North said getting up.

"Yeah Puss we can never beat you, what is your secret." 9 year old Shrek asked

"My father was a soldier for the king. Even though he never let me use his sword he taught me all the motions that went with sword fighting. I practiced it everyday with whatever stick I found outside."

"Do you think you could teach us your moves Puss." North asked

"It would be my pleasure." Puss said getting in fighting stance. "Okay, the position of your footing is one of the biggest factors. Have your feet separate at a ninety degree angle that way it will be easier to leap out of the way to avoid getting struck." North and Shrek followed Puss's instructions

"Okay, the most important part however is your hand eye coordination, always keep a eye on your opponents sword, all it takes is a second of losing your focus for you to be dead. Never take your eye off your opponents sword until he is exposed of. Also you need to always answer his strikes. Blocking his strikes will only do so much good. The best place to attack is his hand so that you can knock the sword out of his hand. Knock the sword out and he is defenseless and easier to kill. Now practice what I showed you North." North took his stick and followed Puss's instructions to the max. And as a result he was able to knock Puss's stick out of his hand and press his own against Puss's chest.

"Now your getting it my friend. Stick with me and you will be just as good as me one day."

_From that day on Puss was more then just my friend he was my teacher. As the three of us grew up we became better fighter's. We went from sticks in the front yard to real swords. Puss taught us more and more as the years went by. And soon I became just as good as him. _

Puss and North, now in their twenties was practicing their sword fighting in a barn that Puss had bought. North swung at Puss but Puss leaped back. Puss answered North's attack by raising his sword and swinging down but North rolled out of the way and jumped on a barrel and grabbed a rope that was hanging from the ceiling. North climbed to a upper floor out of sight as Puss looked for him. Since growing up Puss became a blacksmith and made money making and selling swords. He made enough money to be able to afford a fancy pair of back leather boots, a fancy black cloak and a black hat with a feather sticking out of it. Puss was surprised when North leaped from the second floor and landed on top of him pinning him down.

"I win Puss." North gloated at his victory.

"Nice job North. I must admit I didn't expect you to use that tactic on me." Puss smiled

"Well you taught me it." North said

"True" Puss said "I just didn't think you was going to use it right then."

"I got some news I want to share with you." North said putting one hand on Puss's shoulder. "I have got myself a job in Arendelle."

"You have" Puss said excited.

"I am going to be a guard for the king. I will get to live in a real castle and guard the royal family from any suspected threats."

"Oh my God North that is great." Puss said hugging his friend. "I am so proud of you."

"I owe it all to you my friend. I never would of got this job if it wasn't for you teaching me the ways of the sword. So thank you. I leave tomorrow morning." North said

"Anything for a friend." Puss said "I know you will be great. And I will visit as often as possible."

"I know you will my friend." North said.

_The day I moved to Arendelle was a day I will never forget. I had never even seen the inside of a castle and now I had my own room in it. I couldn't believe just how big it was. As the years went on I started falling for one of the maidens in the castle. A beautiful women named Tooth, she was the most beautiful women I had ever seen and I just knew that would be the girl I would marry some day._

_After nine years the king had passed away and his oldest son Jefferson took over the throne. However, not everybody took to kindly to the new king as I soon found out. _

A couple of the royal chefs was rolling in a cart filled with the king and queens dinner. As they rolled by North, North noticed a strange bottle hanging out of one of the cooks back pocket. North followed them in and noticed it was poison. They where planning on killing the king.

"Your dinner your majesty." One of the cooks said.

"I wouldn't eat that your majesty." North said bursting in. "There is something in that food."

"What? Your crazy man." one of the two cooks said.

"In that case take a taste of it." North said.

"Fine!" The cook said lifting the top off the dish and taking a taste of the soup.

"See, nothings wrong." The cook said

"Now drink the wine." North ordered.

"Now hold it I don't need to prove you anything more." The cook said nervously "I already showed that the food isn't poisoned."

"Drink the wine." Jefferson ordered getting suspicious. Stoick who was one of the Knights came from behind and grabbed the cook as North picked up the wine and forced it down the cook's throat. It was then that the cook started coughing and foaming at the mouth. As he fell dead a bottle of poison fell out of his pocket. The other cook ran toward the exit but Stoick was there to instantly tackle him to the ground and drag him toward the king.

"Lock him in the dungeon" Jefferson ordered. "He shall be hung for his crime against the kingdom." Jefferson then turned to Stoick. "You shall be knighted for this North. Tomorrow a ceremony will be held in your honor, and you will be knighted.

"Thank you, your majesty." North said kneeling before the king.

_The following morning I was knighted, a giant ceremony was thrown and the whole kingdom including people from other kingdoms showed up to show their respects. Their was singing, dancing as well as a giant feast and enough wine to get a whole army drunk. For entertainment the second cook that tried to poison Jefferson was hung in front of the whole kingdom. They crowd cheered as they watched him kick and suffocate, within thirty seconds he was dead. _

As North watched in awe at the celebration that was being held in his honor he heard a familiar voice call out for him

"Congratulation my friend." North heard Puss say from behind him. North turned around and saw both Puss and Shrek there to greet him, it appeared that they both had a family now.

"Oh my god I didn't know you would show up." North cried hugging to the two of them.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Shrek said. "Nice to see you are doing well after all these years."

"Look's like you are doing well to my friend. Looks like you have started a family."

"I have." Shrek said introducing him to his family. "This is my wife Fiona and my triplets, Brogan, Cookie, and Gretched.

"And this hear is my wife" Puss said showing his wife off to North "Kitty Softpaws and my three kids, Cathy, Antonio, and Benny."

"It's been so many years." North said "I'm sorry I missed these events, if only I had known."

"Ah don't beat yourself up." Puss said "You're job has been very busy and with us living in different kingdoms now there was no way for you to know. It's cool man."

"I wish there is someway we could spend more time together like in the old days."

"North walk with me for a minute there is something important I need to speak with you with." Puss said leading North aside. "King Herald of the Southern Isle's has past and his oldest son Farquaad is scheduled to take the throne."

"That's sad to hear." North said "Herald was a good king." North said

"The thing is I have my suspicions about Farquaad." Puss said "I don't know why but something is off about him. I'm afraid he might be planning something bad for when he takes the throne. I'm scared for the Southern Isle my friend."

"Don't worry my friend, I'm sure there is nothing to fear." North said "I know a new king can be a lot to take in especially when the previous one was as good as Herald. But trust me my friend there is nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure he will be a good king.

"I just hope your right North, for everybody's sake." Puss said still unsure about the situation.

_Little did I know however just how wrong I was. Shortly after Farguaad took the throne he raised taxes sky high. Prices went up for food and the economy crashed. Stores in the Southern Isle's where closing everyday and people who couldn't pay their taxes payed the ultimate price. _

Puss and his family where walking home mid afternoon when they noticed some of the kings men boarding up a house. After a second glance they noticed it was Shrek's house and Shrek and his family was still in it.

"Hey what are you doing!" Puss demanded marching over to them.

"There's nothing you can do about it sir." A man in the street said restraining Puss. "You try to interfere and will kill you too."

"No! That's my best friend and his family in there you can't kill them!" Puss cried.

"This family is going to be used as a example to all of you what will happen if you refuse to pay the king what belongs to him." One of the Kings men said taking a torch and lighting the house on fire. "Now watch as they all burn!"

"NO!" Puss cried watching Shrek and his family burn inside their house. He tried to run over their but Kitty held him back in order to protect him.

"Puss there is nothing you can do." She cried. Puss wept as he heard Shrek and his family scream. He wanted nothing more then to burst through those guards and rescue his friend but he knew he would be killed on the spot if he interfered. Once the house had burned to the ground and the kings men rode off Puss ran to the rubble and tried to dig out his friends hoping that they might have miraculously survived. But all he found was their charred remains at the bottom of the rubble.

"No!" Puss wept as he picked up the body of one of the baby triplets. "She was just a baby." Puss cried. He held her in his arms and wept as Kitty walked up to him and put her arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Puss I really am." Kitty said. As Puss cried over the death of his friend and his family he knew one thing was for certain, Farquaad was going to pay for what he did.

**Well that was depressing. Next chapter I should be able to wrap up the flashback as we will get to see the start of the war as well as the early stages. So make sure you tune back in to see what happens next. Trust me when I say this, you will not want to miss it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my people I'm back. In this chapter we will finish off the back story of the events leading up to the war and get back to the main story line near the end of this chapter so let's get started. **

Puss rode into Arendelle as fast as his horse could take him. He had to let North and King Jefferson know what happened. He had to hope that they could do something about Farquaad.

"Puss whats going on?" North asked when Puss rode up to the castle. North could tell by the look on Puss's face that something was not right.

"Shrek and his family is dead North." Puss said

"What!?" North gasped

"King Farquaad had them executed. Burned in their very home. I need to speak to the king at once." Puss said

"Of course." North said leading him in.

"Your majesty something needs to be done at about Farquaad at once." Puss said to King Jefferson. "Farquaad is destroying the Southern Isle. He's taxing people through the roof, people are losing their homes, their jobs, he has caused our economy to crash. And he will have entire families slaughtered just because they can't afford to pay their taxes." Puss then turned and saw Queen Anita holding their first born child Elsa.

"You just recently had a child I see." Puss said

"Her name is Elsa" Anita said "Princess and future Queen of Arendelle."

"I see." Puss said. "My friend Shrek. He had three kids no older then your daughter Elsa, All three of them where killed by the kings men. Burned in their own homes. King Farquaad has no mercy, he is ruthless and cruel. Please your majesty if you care for us you will help us. Farquaad's ruthless ways must be stopped. Please your majesty I'm begging you, help us."

Jefferson thought about it for a couple of minutes before he took pity on Puss and his people. If what Puss was saying was true then something needed to be done.

"I'll help you Puss. But you will have to obey by my terms."

"Of course your majesty. I have already been building a army of revolutionaries. Together with your knights we can overthrow Farquaad." Puss said

"Your revolutionaries can help but my knights will be the one's taking charge. No actions will be taken without my say. Do we have a understanding." Jefferson said

"Yes your majesty." Puss said kneeling.

"North." Jefferson said calling North to him. "You are to deliver a message to Farquaad at once telling him what will happen if he does not stop his heinous actions."

"Yes your majesty." North said. A few minutes later he rode to the Southern Isles. He marched into the throne room to a very surprised Farquaad who was not expecting visitors.

"What is the meaning of this sudden barge in." Farquaad demanded.

"I have a message from King Jefferson of Arendelle." North said in a firm voice.

"Oh really? Do tell." Farquaad said before turning to his Queen. "Regina will you give us the room." Regina nodded and walked out as she fed their baby son.

"You where saying?" Farquaad continued.

"By the order of King Jefferson of Arendelle you are to end your heinous and cruel actions against your people, end this senseless slaughter and bring peace and restoration back to your kingdom. Fail to do so will result if heavy consequences.

"Oh really?" Farquaad said in a very intimidating voice. "What kind of consequences does he speak of?"

"War." North said "If you refuse to change your ways it will result in war between us, we will not rest until you are dethroned."

"Is that so?" Farquaad said stepping up from his throne. "Well you can tell your king that if he wants war then I'll give him one. And that I will not only continue my ways on my kingdom but I will also make sure I take over Arendelle as well." Farquaad then turned to his three guards who was the only ones allowed to stay in the room. "Guards, make a example out of this messenger for me, kill him." He told the three guards. North took out his swords and immediately sliced off the hand of the first one and stabbed him in the chest. Without batting a eye he turned to the second guard and decapitated him. The third guard swung him sword at North but North easily moved out of the way, grabbed the guard by the arm wrapped his arm around the guards neck and slit the guards throat.

"You will regret this day your majesty." North said putting his swords back in their holsters. He then walked out of the throne room, leaving the guards bodies laying in a pool of blood.

_That day marked the beginning of the war. Together with Puss's revolutionaries Jefferson ordered us to march into Southern Isle and take out Farquaad. We underestimated the size of his army though. His army was huge, and they had dragons, something we wasn't prepared for. We where able to take down the dragons as well as some of their men but we weren't able to reach Farquaad. The next few battles where a little more successful. We started having them on the run, it looked like the war was going to be short. That __Farquaad__ was going to soon surrender, boy was I wrong._

North walked home one night shortly after a victorious battle. He sure hoped that the war would end soon, the smell of blood and rotting flesh was starting to mess with his head. When he opened the door he saw a man standing in the middle of the room with a sword to Tooth's neck. He instantly slit her throat and ran out the back way.

"Tooth!" North screamed as Tooth fell to the floor. North drew his sword and ran after the guy but when he reached the back door he was long gone. North ran back to Tooth who was laying in a pool of blood. North tried to revive her but it was to late, she was dead.

_I knew this was of Farquaad's doing and I promised that he was going to pay. After I buried Tooth in the back yard of our home I grabbed my bow and a couple of arrows, put on a red hood so I wouldn't be recognized and rode to Southern Isle. I didn't question who my target was that night. Farquaad had the love of my life killed that night, so I was going to return the favor. He took my heart I was going to take his. _

North parked his horse under a oak tree outside the King and Queen's bedroom and climbed the top of it and waited for Queen Regina to step out on the balcony. After ten minutes Regina came out in her night gown and looked out at the stars. North had his target, he took out his bow and a single arrow and aimed right for Regina's heart. He pulled the string back and let the arrow fly, the arrow struck Regina right in the heart and she toppled over the balcony and right into the bushes below.

_I didn't stay to wait for the guards or Farquaad to find her body. I quickly got down from that tree and rode out as fast as I could. As I was riding away however I could hear off in the distance the guards screaming and crying over the queen and one of them crying to the other guard to get the king. I never told anyone about what happened that night, knowing that I acted without the king's permission. I didn't care at the time, I wanted revenge for Tooth. What I didn't take into consideration at the time however was the consequences that would come with murdering Queen Regina. Farquaad apparently thought Jefferson ordered the attack and sent his entire army to Arendelle. The end result was the biggest and bloodiest battle Arendelle had ever seen. Hundreds of people died on both sides of the war that day. Blood stained the outer castle walls from peoples bodies getting dismembered. My actions on that night resulted in several people dieing needlessly. _

A week after the attack North and Puss where sent out to spy on Farquaad's actions. Jefferson wanted to know his next move so that they could be ready for whatever was coming. The two of them where hiding in a bush and Puss was looking through a telescope.

"See anything." North asked.

"I see Farquaad walking to his men, I think he is about to tell them something." Puss whispered.

"The construction of your new empire has begun your majesty." A soldier for the Southern Isle stated. "Far, far away Storybrook, and the Prideslands is now under Southern Isle control."

"Excellent." Farquaad said "I won't rest until every kingdom on this side of the globe is under Southern Isle Empire control. Then once my empire is complete I will go down as the creature of the Southern Isle empire and nothing not even Jefferson and his knights will stand in my way."

North and Puss's eyes widened when they heard that news.

"What are we going to do now Puss?" North asked.

"We are going to need all hands on deck for this one my friend." Puss said.

"He is going to build a empire." North reported back to Jefferson. "His plan is to take over the entire east side of the globe. He has already conquered Far Far away, Storybrook and the Pridesland."

"This war has become more serious then what I ever feared." Jefferson said pacing the floor.

"Puss has suggested a full head on attack on the Southern Isles." North said "He is recruiting more revolutionaries as we speak, if we can get enough we should be able to..."

"No" Jefferson interrupted

"No?" North said in shock.

"A full head on attack is to risky at this time."

"But your majesty if we don't do something then their empire is only going to grow." North protested.

"Which is why we need to be patient." Jefferson said. "If what you are saying is true then we need to get the other surrounding kingdoms involved as help before we talk about attacking Farquaad any more. We are outnumbered right now. Attacking right now with our numbers would only result in everyone being killed. I know you and Puss are good friends but don't forget I am still in charge of this battle. If you care for your friend tell him to be patient. My decision is finale."

"Yes your majesty." North said in a sad tone. He really wanted to help Puss with this battle. But without The kings permission he was grounded.

"What do you mean you can't join me in this battle?" Puss asked in shock

"The king gave strict orders to wait until help from the other kingdoms arrive before we attack."

"We don't have time," Puss said "Farquaad could be conquering more kingdoms as we speak, I need your help brother."

"I'm sorry Puss, but as a employee for the king my hands are tied."

"I understand my friend." Puss said sad that their was nothing North could do.

"Why don't you wait until the other kingdoms arrive for help, then we have a better opportunity to end this war.

"I can't my friend I have to do this now while we still have a chance." Puss said

"Be careful my friend." North said putting his hand on Puss's shoulder.

"I'll try my best." Puss said with a tearful eye. "If anything happens to me, make sure my family is safe."

"I will my friend." North said giving Puss a hug goodbye.

_That was the last time I saw Puss. Two days later I got a message saying that Puss went ahead with his attack on the Southern Isle. There was no reports of any survivors. Hearing of Puss's death was like the news that you had a deadly disease that was non curable. I just sat down and wept. The ride to The Southern Isle to report the news to his family seemed like the longest ride of my life. I didn't want to do this but I knew I had no choice. However, when I got there nothing could prepare me for what I discovered. _

North knocked on the door and called out for Kitty. After a minute of no response he knocked again.

"Kitty it's me North." Still no response. That's when North noticed the door was unlocked. When North opened the door he gasped when he saw that chairs, table and furniture was knocked all over the place.

"Kitty?" North called out. He then noticed blood on the floor, he bent down and dipped his hand in it and realized it was still fresh.

"Oh no!" North cried putting the pieces together. Farquaad took them, he took all of them.

"No!" North cried "NO!"

**End of back story. Now back to present time. **

"Wait so Puss and his whole family was killed?" Jack asked in shock. "But he was the greatest worrier you ever knew."

"He was, but it doesn't matter how skilled you are sometimes There's only so much one man can do."

"I had no idea that the war was this serious." Jack said

"It is, which is why I need you to be focused tomorrow. One mess up could be the death of you." North said

"I will be." Jack said

" I have no doubt." North said "Well it's getting late I best be off to home. We leave at dawn tomorrow."

"North do you think it is possible that Puss is still alive?" Jack asked "They never found his body did they?"

"His body was never recovered no. I like to believe that he is still out there as well as his family." North said "But for some reason I highly doubt that."

Meanwhile in the Southern Isle the mysterious hooded rider was visiting a women in her home.

"Here take this." The hooded rider said giving the women what looked like medicine. "It will help your ill parents feel better for the time being."

"Thanks" the woman said "How did you get this"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you at the time." The hooded man said "What I can tell you is a revolution is coming. I need as many people as I can to join me in this battle to take back the Southern Isle. I need you Susan Murphy to join me."

"I'm not a fighter though. I run a orphanage and am a caretaker for my ill parents." Susan said

"You care for those kids in that orphanage do you? As well as your parents?" The hooded man said

"Of course." Susan said

"Unless Farquaad isn't stopped both your parents and your orphanage won't be around much longer. I need you to trust me, I need you to fight with me."

"How will I know when the revolution starts?"

"You will see this symbol marked on your tree." The man then wrote a P on a sheet of paper on the woman's table. "Once you see that you will know it's time for action." The hooded man then got up "I trust I will be seeing you soon. The hooded man then walked out the house where his horse and too other hooded riders, one male and one female where waiting for him. Unlike the main hooded rider these other riders were on dragons.

"We got to go Puss." The male dragon rider said "We don't want any of Farquaad's men seeing us."

Puss took off his hood and put on his black feathered hat.

"Your right." Puss said "Hiccup, Astrid let's ride." he said pulling the rains of his horse as the three of them where off.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will have a little bit of Jelsa at the very beginning before Jack is off to battle but only a very little. I promise more Jelsa though in later chapters. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again my people! In this chapter we will get a little bit of Jelsa in the very beginning but only a very little as Jack sets off with the other knights to do battle with the Southern Isle but since I hadn't had any for a couple chapters I thought I would give you guys at least a little. Oh and one more thing I was asked about Elsa's age because she seemed A little cheery. S****he is 21, the age she was throughout most of the movie, I will try to make her a little more serious in the remaining chapters. Enjoy! **

All the knights were packing up their gear and readying for battle the following morning and saying goodbye to their loved ones.

"Don't worry my dear." Elroy said as he took Elsa by the hand and kissed her hand. "Once we are victorious I will bring back Prince Hans's head as a gift for you."

"Yeah because that is what all women likes. A severed head" Elsa said sarcastic as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah very romantic Elroy."

"You ready for your first battle as a knight?" North asked Jack as he was getting on his horse.

"I'm just hoping I can survive my first battle." Jack said

"You'll be fine." North said "Stick with me and you will survive."

"Be careful Jack." Elsa said coming up to Jack as Jack was starting to get on his horse. "I don't know what would do if you got killed out there."

Jack reached into his bag and pulled out his blue hood and tossed it to Elsa.

"Hold on to that, I will be back for it, trust me." Jack said in hopes of calming her. By the looks of her face she was more scared then he was, and she wasn't the one putting her life on the line.

"Good luck today Knights." King Jefferson said to the knights. "And may the gods be with you in this battle."

"It is our honor to fight for you." Stoick said before turning to the knights. "Lets move out knights. Today we fight to end this war." Then Stoick and the rest of the knights rode out to battle. Elsa looked on until Jack was out of sight before running behind the castle barn clenching Jack's blue hood.

"Oh Dear Odin let Jack be safe." Elsa cried out to the gods behind the barn, tears streaming down her face.

As the knights rode arrived to the Southern Isle a little while later Stoick took out a telescope and looked at the castle.

"No signs of any guards." Stoick said "It appears that they are not expecting us. Good, this will make this evasion a little bit easier." Stoick then turned to the knights. "Today we will finally win this war and end Farquaads rein of terror. Tonight we will have piece. Grab you lunches and eat them men cause tonight we dine in hell." Stoick took out his sword and charged toward the palace as the rest of the guards followed suit.

What they didn't know however was that Farquaad was watching at a distance, he knew that the knights where coming and he had a whole army of Jafar's worriers waiting behind the gates ready to be released.

"Open the gates." Farquaad told Jafar. Jafar obeyed and opened the gates as more then a hundred worriers came charging after them.

"It's a trap, they knew we were coming." Jack screamed as he saw the army heading toward them.

"Keep it together men, this is going to get ugly." Stoick said as he swung his sword at one of the worriers.

Robin Hood took out his bow and fired a arrow at one of the worriers hitting it between the eyes. Jack took out his bow as well and saw a worrier coming up behind him from the side. Before the worrier could raise his sword and strike Jack down however Jack fired his bow and hit the worrier in the forehead.

"Jack, behind you!" Jack heard North holler out. Jack turned around and saw another worrier ready to strike him down. Thinking fast Jack jumped off his horse, rolled over to where the worrier was took out his sword and beheaded the worrier.

"Nice moves Jack, now your getting the hang of this." North said as he struck down a worrier of his own.

"Thanks North." Jack said.

A worrier ran after Gobber with a battle ax causing Gobber to leap away, swing his sword and decapitate the worrier.

"Is that all you got Farquaad." Gobber mocked. "This is far to easy.

"Come on do your worse." Elroy said as he sliced open the abdomen of one of the worriers and implant his sword into its forehead.

The knights where slowly taking down the worriers that where released from the gates. It looked like it wouldn't be to long before they killed them all.

"If they keep this up they will reach the castle." Hans reported to Farquaad. "We are running out of men.

"Then it is time to release the rest of the worriers." Farquaad said before summoning the guards. The guards opened up the gates again as more then ten thousand Jafar's worriers stormed out. Robin Hood was the first to take notice as he was shooting arrows out at several of the worriers.

"Um guys we might have a situation." Robin said pointing at the more then ten thousand worriers coming at them.

"We'll never be able to take them all down." Kristoff said. "There's to many."

"What do we do now?" Flynn asked Stoick. Stoick looked at the worriers who was inching closer. He didn't want to retreat but at the same time he knew that there was no way they could take down all of them and reach Farquaad. They had no choice they had to retreat.

"Fall back." Stoick ordered.

"What?" Po asked

" Fall back,That's an order." Stoick said. It was then that one of the worriers shot a arrow and it went through Stoick's back.

"Stoick!" Gobber yelled when the arrow went through Stoick's back.

"Go," Stoick said as he fell to his knees. "Save yourselves."

"But Stoick?" Gobber started to protested.

"Go!" Stoick ordered. "It will be okay." A tear ran through Gobber's eyes but he obeyed Stoick's command and rode off.

"No we can't just leave him." Jack said starting to run up to him.

"He gave us his orders." North said grabbing Jack and putting him on his own horse. "There's nothing we can do!" Jack buried his head in North's arms as they left Stoick behind to meet his fate.

Stoick turned to face the army that was coming after him. Stoick knew he was going to die, but he was determined to take out as many as possible. He picked up his sword and with a loud battle cry he charged at the army ahead. He pierced one of them through the heart before turning around and cutting off the hands of another one and piercing it threw the chest. He lifted his sword again and sent it straight down another ones head.

He never saw Prince Charming come from behind and pierce his sword throw his back. He never sensed him until he felt the stinging pain and felt the red blood gush from his back. Stoick fell down to his knees again and looked to see if the others where safe and out of sight before turning to see Charming standing above him. Charming gave a evil smile at Stoick as he hit him with the back end of his sword and knocked him out.

"We have to go back!" Jack cried when the others where out of view of the castle.

"And then what?" Elroy asked "Let ourselves get killed. Stoick sacrificed himself to ensure that we all got out with our live. You should be thankful."

"Better to die a hero then live as a coward." Jack shot back.

"You calling me a coward?" Elroy growled getting in Jack's face. "I've killed enough men to fill up five graveyards. Don't you ever call me a coward."

"And your letting one of your own die to save your own asses!" Jack shouted back. "That seems very cowardly to me! When I became a knight I swore to fight for the king to the brink of death, and goddammit I plan to keep that oath!" Then Jack got own his horse and ran back toward the castle.

"Jack wait!" North cried out.

"No! Do not follow me, you guys made your choices. Now I am going to make mine!"

"I'm not coming after your body!" Elroy yelled out as Jack rode off. "If you die out there then we're leaving your body to the buzzards."

North started to go after him but Po grabbed his arm and pulled it back.

"Let him go North, let him make his choice." Po said

Stoick woke up to see himself at the steps of the Southern Isle palace and King Farquaad standing above him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, looks like we got ourselves one of Jefferson's knights." Farquaad laughed. Stoick wanted to grab Farquaad by the neck and strangle him but he found out that his hands where tied behind his back.

"You where foolish to come after us like that." Farquaad said "Did you really think we wasn't expecting anything?"

"Go to hell." Stoick said.

"What shall we do with him father?" Hans asked.

"I think we shall use this one to send a message to the rest of the kingdom, of what is coming for their kingdom." Farquaad said

"Kill me if you like, but you will never take Arendelle." Stoick growled.

Farquaad got down in Stoick's face and looked him straight in the eyes.

"We'll just see about that." Then Farquaad turned to Drago. "Get the ax!" Drago then went and grabbed a huge executioner's ax and walked up to Farquaad and Stoick.

"Drago would you like to do the honors?" Farquaad offered.

"With pleasure my king." Drago said lifting up the ax above Stoick's neck.

"LONG LIVE ARENDELLE!"

These where the last words of Sir Stoick of Arendelle before the ax dropped and Stoick's head rolled off his body and onto the ground below.

Jack was too late.

**Bet you didn't see that coming now did you. How will Jack react to this? How will the kingdom react to this? How will you react to this? Please leave your reaction in the reviews and I'll see you next chapter. LONG LIVE ARENDELLE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know last chapter was heavy on the feels, I will try to add some happiness in this one to try to calm the nerves. Oh and to answer a question sent in by one of my guest reviewers, We are getting close to the kidnapping, after this chapter I would say there is two more chapters then the big kidnapping that I promised in the summery will happen. I just wanted to have a giant build up to it and get a lot of characterization in before we got there. Anyway let's get back to the story. **

Jack reached the Southern Isle palace only to discover a shocking discovery. He was too late. Stoick had already been executed and his head placed on a pike. Jack smelt what he knew was Farquaad burning the rest of Stoick's body. The smell of burning flesh and the sight of Stoick's severed head was enough to make Jack sick.

"I'm sorry Stoick." Jack cried, "I failed you."

Jack couldn't just leave Stoick's head on the pike so he removed it and stuffed it in his bag before riding back to the other knights.

"He's not coming back." Elroy said to the other knights. "Let's get out of here before we get ourselves killed as well."

"Just wait a few more minutes." North said

"I see him." Flynn said looking through his telescope. "But I don't see Stoick with him."

"Jack where's Stoick." Kristoff asked when Jack rode back to them.

Jack lowered his head in sadness and dropped the bag that had Stoick's head in it.

"Oh my god!" Po gasped when the knights saw Stoick's head roll out.

Out of anger and sadness Jack turned to Elroy and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"This is your fault!" Jack cried. "If you had listened to me when we where at that meeting this wouldn't of happened. Stoick wouldn't be dead right now! But no. You had to be a hot head who rushed into action blindly and drag us all down with it! This death is on you!" Jack was so upset that Robin and Peter had to step in and pull Jack off Elroy so that Elroy could get up.

"Let's just get back to Arendelle." North said in sadness. "We have all had a rough day."

As they rode back to Arendelle Elroy turned to Jack and gave him a death glare.

"If you ever do that to me again I will make sure you are executed, do I make myself clear." Elroy warned. Jack didn't say a word, all he did was look him in the eye and ride ahead of him.

Jefferson was standing outside the Arendelle palace. Elsa and Anna where outside the palace too picking fruit from the apple tree outside the palace.

"Here's a nice big juicy one." Anna said picking it and showing it to Elsa.

"Great put it in the bucket." Elsa said. The two of them suddenly heard hoof prints and saw the knights riding up to to the palace. Elsa and immediately ran over to her father to greet the knights when they rode up.

"North how did the invasion go, where's Stoick?" Jefferson asked noticing Stoick wasn't there. Jack then stepped up and took Stoick's head out of his bag and dropped it to the ground. Stoick's wife Valka walked up hearing the knights return only to scream seeing Stoick's head on the floor. She ran to his head, picked it up and clutched it to her chest as she screamed.

"Oh my God!?" Jefferson said "How did this happen?"

Jack couldn't bring himself to respond, instead he lowered his head and walked off slowly, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Jack what happened?" Elsa asked running up to him.

"We failed." was all that Jack said before walking back to his house. He didn't stick around to here Jefferson ask anymore questions, he was to upset. When he got back to his house he went straight to his shed where he had targets set up for archery practice. Jack needed to let out some steam, he was to upset at Elroy for leading them blindly into a ambush.

"Stupid Elroy!" Jack screamed shooting arrows at the targets. Every time he shot at a target he pictured Elroy's face on it. Jack hit every target right in the bulls-eye until he ran out of arrows.

Jack then went back inside and plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. It wasn't dark yet but he was so tired he fell asleep within just a few minutes.

Elsa was in her room thinking about Jack. She couldn't help but think about how sad he looked as he walked off after delivering her father the news. She had to see him, she had to make sure he was okay. Without telling anybody she got up and walked over to Jack's place. As she was walking over she walked past Elroy's house where Elroy was working on a new sword.

"Elsa?" Elroy called out, noticing Elsa walk by. Elsa didn't even stop she just kept walking toward the direction of Jack's

"Where is that girl off to?" Elroy asked himself. Wanting answers Elroy followed Elsa at a distance.

As Jack slept he dreamed about the events that unfolded before. He saw himself racing toward the castle trying to reach Stoick in time only to watch as he was beheaded in front of his eyes.

"No!" Jack cried watching Stoick's head roll onto the floor. The dream then took a new turn when Jack heard Elsa's voice call out his name. Jack turned around to see Elsa standing on a Gallo, a noose around her neck.

"ELSA!" Jack cried out running toward her.

"JACK HELP ME!" Elsa cried right before the trapdoor fell and Elsa dropped.

"NO!" Jack cried out. Jack immediately woke up gasping for air and sweating up a storm. It was only a dream but for some reason Jack feared it was something more. Something like a vision, and he couldn't let it come true.

Jack heard a knock on the door and when he got up and answere it he noticed it was Elsa.

"Can I come in." Elsa asked

"Your actually one of the few people I want to see right now." Jack said allowing Elsa to come in.

"How are you feeling?" Elsa asked concerned

"Like hell." Jack replied sitting on a chair at his kitchen table. "When I became a knight I was prepared for the worst. I knew the risk going in and I was prepared to die for the king. What I wasn't prepared for was watching one of my own die and knowing I was too late to save him. Now I am having nightmares, visions actually of that event. It's haunting me. I was too late Elsa, I couldn't save him."

"I'm sure you did the best you could." Elsa said

"That's not good enough though. What if next time it is you that is in danger and I can't get to you in time. I had a vision Elsa of you dieing, and I couldn't get to you. Elsa I can't lose you."

"You won't" Elsa said putting her hand own his cheek. "Nothing is going to happen to me. It was only a bad dream."

"I've only been a knight for a couple days and already I have seen things that will traumatize me for life." Jack said putting his face in his hands. Elsa could tell he was a wreck. She felt so sad for him, being the newest knight he had witnessed things that would traumatize a veteran.

"Jack look at me." Elsa said in a calm voice putting her hand on his shoulder. Jack looked Elsa in the eyes as Elsa brought her face inches from his.

"It will be okay. Every knight has to go through tough times. That is part of the job. You will get through this it will get better for you." Elsa said

"How?" Jack asked

"We can start with this." Elsa said before leaning in for a kiss. Elsa kissed Jack on the lips hard and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"That does help a little." Jack said before kissing her back.

"Then let's continue with the healing process." Elsa said returning Jack's kiss. As they were kissing, Elsa proceeded to unbutton Jacks shirt and rip it off. Jack responded to removing the straps to Elsa's dress allowing Elsa's dress to fall to the floor. Elsa unbuckled Jack's pants and soon they fell to the floor making out completely naked. Jack suddenly lifted Elsa up and carried her bridal style to his bed where he plopped her down and leaped on top of her. There on the bed Jack and Elsa made love. For the time being Jack had forgotten about the war and the events that just happened. Hearing Elsa moan out his name calmed his nerves and made him feel better. For the time being Jack was calm and at peace.

"So do you think you might need to start heading back before your dad get's suspicious?" Jack asked Elsa thirty minutes later when they where finished making love. Now Jack was lying in his bed with Elsa lying on top of him resting her head on his chest.

"I'm not heading back tonight." Elsa said "I am no longer going to hide my love for you."

"How are you going to explain this to him?" Jack responded

"I am going to just come out and be honest with him." Elsa said "I'm going to tell him to call off the wedding with Elroy, that I don't love him, I love you."

"Yeah your father's probably not going to be happy about that." Elsa said "Considering the tradition of The king arranging their daughters marriage."

"Sometime traditions are meant to be broken." Elsa said twirling her index finger through Jacks hair. "Don't worry Jack I'll find a way to work it out with my father. After all if he truly loves me he will do anything to keep me happy."

Jack snickered and Elsa bent down and kissed him again before placing her head on Jacks chest and falling asleep in his arms.

What neither of them knew however was that Elroy was sitting outside Jack's house whittling on a tree limb while listening in on the conversation.

"So Jack." Elroy said in a calm but very intimidating voice. "You think you can still my girl huh? Well we will just see what the king thinks about this." Then Elroy dropped the tree limb on the ground, put his knife back in his holster and walked to the direction of the palace to report Jack to the king.

A couple hours later while Elsa was still sleeping with Jack when the door got kicked in waking them both up screaming. Several of the King's guards barged in and threw Elsa off Jack and grabbed Jack and put him in chains.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF HIM!" Elsa screamed trying to pull the guards off Jack, but the guards just ignored her.

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK!?" Jack yelled as he was dragged off the bed and thrown into the floor and put in chains "I didn't do anything man!"

"By order of the king you are under arrest for raping the princess"

"RAPE!?" Elsa screamed in shock "He didn't rape me it was consensual I was willing to have sex! Release him now that is an order!" The guards however ignored her.

"As princess I order you to release Jack." Elsa said pulling at the guards.

"And by order of the king Jack is under arrest." The guard responded

"What!?" Elsa gasped.

The guards lifted Jack off the floor after chaining him up and started leading him outside.

"JACK NO!" Elsa cried as they started leading Jack away. Jack just looked Elsa in the eyes with a look saying it will be okay as the guards led Jack away in chains.

Watching from a distance with a big smile on his face was Elroy. He reported to the king that Jack had raped Elsa, even though he knew that it was consensual. He didn't care that he lied about what really happened. He just saw Jack as competition and wanted him out of the way so he could have Elsa to himself.

"Told you I would get you Jack." Elroy grinned before walking off.

**And that's it for this chapter. I know another cliffhanger. Get use to them cause nearly all the chapters until the finale will be ending in some sort of cliffhanger. Till next time leave a review and I'll see you back here next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again my people. I was going to wait till Monday before posting this chapter but I got so many reviews for the last chapter I decided to be nice and post this up today for you. Before we begin I want to point out real quick that I got a couple of mild complaints about the strong language in the last chapter. Apparently a couple of you wasn't a fan of Elsa dropping the F bomb like she did. I just want to apologize if it offended people it wasn't my attention and I'll try to calm down some on the language. I will still have some language in this but I'll try not to have Elsa use the strong language that she did last chapter. That's all I got to say let's continue. **

Elsa stormed over to the castle to confront her father. She was furious that he would have Jack arrested and she was going to let him know about it.

"What is the meaning of this?" Elsa yelled as she stormed into the throne room "I demand you release Jack at once."

"Jack is to be charged with rape and will be punished as I see fit." Jefferson responded

"Jack did not rape me father" Elsa replied "I screwed him. I made the first moves I asked for it. I made love to him first. Jack did nothing to me that I did not want. Now I demand that you release him."

"Why did you do that Elsa?" Jefferson asked in a furious tone "You know you are engaged already to another man."

"I do not love him father." Elsa responded "I love Jack. Please father call off the wedding with Elroy, I do not love him. I love Jack."

"Elsa, Elroy asked me for your hand. Arranged marriages has been around since the beginning of kingdoms." Jefferson said, He was furious with Elsa for her actions and was pacing the floor and rubbing his forehead trying to figure out what to do about it. "You cannot just expect me to throw away thousands of years of tradition just because you don't like the guy I set you up with."

"But what about the love of your daughter, father?" Elsa asked "Shouldn't the happiness of your own daughter come before some stupid out of date tradition? I do not love Elroy and I will not be happy with him. If you truly love me you will call off the wedding, release Jack and let me marry the guy I truly love."

"And if you respect your father you will obey my orders and accept what I have set up for you." Jefferson said.

"Release Jack please." Elsa begged "If you want to punish me that's fine. Punish me, ground me, do whatever you want with me! But Jack did nothing wrong. Please, I'm begging you, do not punish him."

"Fine Elsa I will punish you." Jefferson said "And as punishment I will have Jack imprisoned until you marry Elroy."

"What!?" Elsa screamed "You can't do this!?"

"I am the king!" Jefferson roared "And more importantly I am your father which gives me the authority to do whatever the hell I want. Now I will spare Jack's life but I will not release him from prison until you put a end to this and marry Elroy! Now for the love of the gods you will end this nonsense at once or I will change my mind and have Jack hanged as your punishment! Do I make myself clear!?"

Elsa gasped when she heard her father threaten to hang Jack just to punish her. She burst into tears and ran upstairs to her room and locked herself in as she crouched against the wall and wept. Jefferson just groaned as he rubbed his forehead and sat own his thrown.

"Oh Elsa why do you make this so hard?" Jefferson asked himself

"She is a growing woman." Jefferson heard his wife Anita say as she walked into the room. "You are going to have to let her make her own choices eventually."

"Please tell me you are not taking her side woman." Jefferson said

"No, I'm not." Anita said "But she is going to eventually have to make her own choices. She is going to be queen someday. You are not going to always be around to tell her what to do. If you want Elsa to remember you in a good way when you are gone then eventually you are going to have to give her some freedom. You can't decide her whole life you know."

"Your right Anita," Jefferson said still rubbing his forehead. The argument with Elsa had given him a splitting headache. "But I will not allow a tradition that has been around for thousands of years to be broken just because she has a stupid crush on Jack."

"I'm not asking you too." Anita said "But maybe you could have gone at that situation a better way then you did."

"As king and her father I have to lay down the law, otherwise how will I get a whole kingdom to respect me if my own daughter refuses to?"

"Just be careful how you handle things Jefferson. That's all I'm saying." Anita said as she got up and left the thrown room leaving Jefferson to ponder with his thoughts.

After more then ten minutes of sitting in her room crying her heart out Elsa got up and walked to Anna's room to get some advice.

"Can I come in." Elsa said as Anna opened the door. Anna could tell by Elsa's runny mascara that she had been crying.

"Sure come in." Anna said stepping out of the way for Elsa to come in.

"Boy you sure made father mad." Anna said

"You heard the fight huh?" Elsa responded wiping a tear from her eye.

"My room is directly above the throne room where to to were arguing so yes I could hear everything." Anna responded

"What should I do Anna? If I refuse to marry Elroy then father is going to have Jack killed but if I do marry Elroy I will be miserable because I will be married to a man I don't love. I don't know what to do.

"Well what does your heart say?" Anna asked

"My heart is in love with Jack and doesn't want to marry anybody else but him. Jack is the man I want to be my king. But the thing is if I don't leave him he will die."

Anna pondered on what Elsa told her for a few seconds before responding.

"Sometimes loving someone means you are going to have to let them go. You love Jack a lot don't you?"

"More then I love myself." Elsa responded

"And you would do anything to keep him safe wouldn't you." Anna said

"Yes." Elsa said tears forming in her eyes again. She knew where Anna was going with this.

"Well if it means that he will die if you don't obey father's commands then the best thing to do may be to let him go Elsa." Anna said "As much as it will break your heart if it comes down to his life or your happiness if you really love him then you are just going to have to let Jack go."

Elsa buried her head in her hands and wept as she knew that Anna was right. Their father was going to has Jack executed if she didn't agree to marry Elroy, and Elsa couldn't let Jack die. As much as it killed Elsa to admit it, she knew she had no choice. She had to leave Jack.

"Your right Anna." Elsa said as she got up and left Anna's room and headed down to the dungeon where her father was keeping Jack. She stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of alcohol to keep the guard silent knowing he was a alcoholic and would stay silent for a bottle of rum. As she walked up to visit Jack in the dungeon she handed the cell guard the bottle of rum.

"Not a word of this meeting to anybody John Smith, you understand?" Elsa said handing him the rum.

"Yes your highness." John said taking the rum and unlocking the cell as he started downing the bottle of rum.

"How you doing Jack?" Elsa asked when she walked in. Jack was chained to the wall as both his hands and feet where bound to the wall.

"I've been better." Jack said in a calm mood. "The wall is a little cold and the food is a little less to be desired but I'm alive so I can't complain too much."

"How can you remain so calm being locked in the dungeon?" Elsa asked

"I guess it's because I no longer have to hide my feelings for you, and if that means being locked to the dungeons and having your limbs chained to a cold empty wall then so be it." Jack responded.

"My father has left me with a choice, either agree to marry Elroy or watch you die." Elsa said

"Elsa, you can't marry Elroy." Jack protested.

"And I can't let you die." Elsa said putting her left hand to Jack's right cheek.

"I would rather die confessing my love for you then to live my life having to hide it." Jack said "Elsa if you marry Elroy you will be miserable."

"I know." Elsa said "but I would be even more miserable if you died."

"Then I guess we will both be miserable together." Jack said, a single tear falling from his face.

"I guess so" Elsa said before grabbing his face and giving him one final goodbye kiss "I'll always love you."

"And I will always love you." Jack said

"Goodbye Jack." Elsa said tears streaming down her face as she walked out of the cell. As she was wiping her tears away she turned to see John who had downed almost the entire bottle at this time was also crying.

"Oh that was so sad." John cried in his drunken state of mind "Never have I seen more true love then that. I don't know if I can take it."

Elsa shook her head and rolled her eyes as she walked out of the dungeon. She walked clear out of the castle and into the royal garden where she first met Jack. She sat down next to the pansies that she helped Jack plant and took out Jack's blue hood that she had yet to give back to Jack.

"I'm so sorry Jack." Elsa cried, hugging Jack's blue hood to her face as she wept. "I'm so very sorry for all of this."

Deep in the Pridelands Farquaad rode up to this house in the middle of the swamp with Hans and Charming. There was a guy who lived there who they wanted to join forces with.

"So who is this guy again that we are seeking?" Charming asked curious.

"His name is Scar." Farquaad responded. "He is a ruthless fellow who is said to have once killed his own brother for the affections of a girl by ripping his heart out if his chest."

"And we are seeking this guy because...?" Charming started asking.

"Because he would be a great ally in our mission to abduct Elsa." Farquaad said as they knocked on the door. A female servant of Scar's let them in and led them to the entertainment hall where Scar was being fed by two female servant's while watching two more wrestle on the floor for his entertainment.

Scar was a extremely tan man with a heavy build. Like his name suggested he had a long scar across his eye that went down the whole right side of his face. The nails own his hands where razor sharp and resembled claws and he wore a lions skin as a coat with the head of the lion being his hood. He also wore zebra skin as his pants.

"Hello Scar." Farquaad said walking up to him. Scar at fist didn't respond as one of his female servants brought him a still living chicken. Scar picked up the chicken and with his bare hands ripped into the live chickens chest as it squawked and pulled out it's heart.

"What is your business here King Farquaad?" Scar finally answered holding the bloody heart in his hand, letting blood drip to the floor.

"I am here for business purposes." Farquaad responded. "I am wanting you to join my army and assist in the abduction of Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

Scar bit into the chicken heart and after finishing the heart and licking the blood off his fingers Scar finally responded.

"Really now?" He said, blood dripping from his mouth. "As a assassin for hire I just won't do it for free,abducting a Princess is going to be a big job, and it won't come for cheap."

"I understand." Farquaad said "As a king I am very wealthy what is your price."

"For a princess?" Scar thought as a grabbed the chicken's body and bit off the head. Hans and Charming cringed as they heard the sound of Scar crunching the skull of the chicken as he chewed. Once Scar swallowed he finally responded.

"I want half a billion dollars." Scar responded throwing the rest of the chicken to his three pet hyenas. "And half of the Pridesland. Those are the terms."

"Deal." Farquaad agreed shaking Scar's bloody hand.

"Well then." Scar said getting up from his chair, putting the loin head hood over his head as he knelt down to Farquaad. "Shall we begin?"

**Dang, I just took one of your favorite Disney villains ** **and gave him a extremely creepy makeover. That's it for this chapter, please leave a review and I'll see you next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews. It help makes writing this story that much more fun. Also one of my guest reviewers pretty much hit the nail on the head when guessing how my version of Scar looks like. In case you didn't see her review she said that she pictured my version on Scar looking like Dwayne Johnson which is which is what I was going for. So in case you was wanting to know what Scar looked like in this one just picture him as Dwayne Johnson with a lion skin coat and a scar on the right side of his face and you will be good. OK enough talking let's get back to the story. **

Later that night Elsa was at the dinner table having dinner together with her family. She was pretty silent for most of the meal as she dug through her corn with her fork. Every time her mother and father tried to start a conversation with her she didn't respond. After halfway through the meal they finally gave up on trying to communicate with her.

However eventually after Elsa was nearly done eating and taking her last few sips of wine she finally responded.

"Dad, I've decided I'm going to obey your wishes and marry Elroy."

"Really now?" Jefferson said slightly shocked "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I guess I am just am finally ready to give it a chance." Elsa lied. She wasn't ready to give Elroy a chance, she was just going along with it so she could save Jack from execution. "Who knows maybe your right? Maybe I will actually fall in love with him."

"Well whatever the reason. I think you are making the right decision." Jefferson said finishing his wine

"I want to delay the wedding till after the war ends however." Elsa said

"But Elsa, the war could go on for another few years." Jefferson started to protest.

"I know, Elsa said "But that way I don't have to fear every time he goes to battle. I can stay by his side the whole time and never leave his sight. The way a King and Queen should be." The real reason Elsa was wanting to delay it was to give her time to think of a plan out of this. She was not going to be married to him long if she had anything to say about it. And this gave her time to think of a clever plan out of it.

"Fine, we will delay the reading till after the end of the war. But not a day later." Jefferson said

"Deal." Elsa agreed. She then finished her meal and took her plate to the kitchen for the servants to clean. Afterword Anna followed Elsa out to the garden to have a chat with her.

"Your not fooling him you know." Anna said "He knows the only reason your doing this is to save your real lover Jack."

"Well you said it yourself that I had no other options. And this way this gives me time to figure a way out of this mess."

"Your planning something are you?" Anna said crossing her arms.

"I will neither confirm nor deny that claim." Elsa said with a snicker.

"Girl you are going to get yourself in so much trouble with father by the time this is over with." Anna laughed.

"Or maybe I might just get away with it and live my life with who I want to the way I want to."

"Just be careful the way you do this sister, The last thing you want is to make a enemy with your own father." Anna said walking off.

Anna had a point. If this backfired on her she could wind up getting herself and Jack in major trouble. She might wind up getting Jack killed and forced marry Elroy. Still she thought, if there was any chance for her to be happy she had to take a chance, she had to take a risk.

"So your going to marry Elroy anyway?" Jack asked when Elsa visited him in the dungeon again. Once again Elsa gave John alcohol to stay silent about the conversation.

"No, not if I have anything to say about it." Elsa said

"What are you planning?" Jack said in a very curios tone.

"Well I have a few plans up my sleeve." Elsa said

"Let's here them." Jack said

"OK the first plan, I get us a bottle of poison and we poison ourselves and die in each other arms. That way we send a message to father that love triumphs over tradition."

"Nah, I'm not a big fan of the Romeo and Juliet routine. Besides I'm to handsome to die right now." Jack said

"OK next plan then." Elsa said "I still buy a bottle of poison but I sneak it into Elroy's drink. He dies and we set it up to make it look like it was a result of the Southern Isle. I get my dream man and the knights storm in angry to the Southern Isle and slaughter everyone and end the war."

"Or maybe it will wind up backfiring. Your father finds out you killed Elroy and you get executed for it." Jack said

"Nah, my father wouldn't kill me if he found out, he would kill you though" Elsa said

"I still don't think that's much better though" Jack said

"OK, OK I get it, bad plan. Well the only other idea we have is I break you out at night we fake our own deaths by covering our cloths in blood and placing them into the wild to make it look like we were both eaten by wolves. Father will believe that we died running away together, he will be grief stricken that he didn't listen to me in the first place and the two of us run off to Berk and live out the rest our days as Vikings."

"See, now your getting clever." Jack said "That's perfect."

"I think that's a great idea too." John said interrupting them. "You should totally go with that."

"Shut up John, private conversation." Elsa said

"Yes your highness." John said before getting back to his alcohol.

"No matter what happens Jack." Elsa said putting her hands to Jack's cheeks. "I refuse to live without you. I will get us out of this I promise."

"Your majesty I think you might be going a little hard on Jack" North said as he walked into Jefferson's throne room. "He's just a boy he's going to get a little girl crazy."

"I understand your concern for him North." Jefferson said pacing the floor"But he needs to learn a lesson about messing around with a girl that isn't his, especially when it comes to Elsa."

"But Elsa said she wanted the sex though." North replied

"I know that North and because of that I am spearing his life but he still going to remain imprisoned until I see fit. He will be released soon North and when he is I expect you to teach that boy about about what lines not to cross. Next time I may not be so generous to him." Jefferson said.

"I understand." North said as he nodded and left the throne room.

Just outside the Southern Isles a soldier for the Southern Isles empire was patrolling the streets when a hooded figure sneaked up behind him and hit him over the head with a staff knocking him out cold. The soldier woke up a few hours later to find himself in the middle of a dark room tied up to a chair. To both his sides their was figures guarding him. On his left was a man wearing a iron mask over his face with a dark cloak. Behind him was a window, The soldier couldn't see much from the window but from what he did see he could tell he was took a long raise off from the Southern Isle. On his right was a female wearing a dark hood and cloak. The hood covered the top half of her face but she had a little bit of blond hair sticking out of the hood. Behind her was a dark staircase, he couldn't tell where it went to or how far it went but he prayed to the gods he didn't find out. Behind him blocking the door was another hooded female in a cloak. She held a bow though and had a little bit of red curls sticking out of the hood. In front of the guy however was what scared him the most. It was the man who knocked him out. Just like the others he wore a dark cloak and hood but he also wore a dark mask to cover the top of his face. He held a sword in his hand and put one of his black boots to the guys lap to hold him down.

"You are a soldier to the Southern Isles empire are you not?" The guy roared in a deep Spanish accent.

"Yes." The guy whimpered "Who-who are you?"

"A ghost" The hooded figure said

"What do you want from me?" The soldier asked

"You are going to give the king a very important message. You are to tell him that his days are numbered that we are coming for him and we won't stop until his head is on a platter. A revolution is about to start and his days are few."

"Oh really." The soldier said "And what's stopping me from after you untie me, taking out my sword and killing you where you stand."

The hooded man grabbed the soldier by the throat, cut the ropes with his sword and lifted the soldier off the ground by the throat.

"Because if you try anything." The hooded figure growled as he started to choke the soldier. "I will kill you." Then the hooded man threw the soldier down a flight of stairs that was right behind the blond hooded female.

"Now you are to give the king my warning!" The hooded man roared. "Next time I see you and you haven't given the message! You will not like the outcome I promise! Now go! The king must no that his death is near!"

"I'll give him the message I swear." The soldier cried. Just please don't hurt me man!" The hooded man yanked the soldier up off the floor and pushed him back up the stairs and shoved him out the door and watched as he ran toward the direction of the Southern Isles. After he was out of sight he yanked the hood and mask off. It was Puss that was underneath the hood and he was out for blood.

"I will revenge my families death." Puss growled.

At the Southern Isle palace, Hans was getting his army ready to go after the princess again. Hans and Charming both put on their helmets and body armor before grabbing their swords and getting on their horses. Scar sharpened two swords and stuck them in his holsters. He then lifted his lions hood over his head and dipped his right hand in a bucket of paint and smeared red paint across his face. Pitch and Drago also put on their body armor and helmets as they grabbed their swords and got on their horses. They then saw Jafar marching up with what looked like five thousand of his worriers of the dead, complete with full body armor they also carried long spears in their hands and swords in their holsters. They never seen a army more intimidating or mesmerizing as the army that Jafar had for them.

"And this isn't even half of my full army." Jafar said with a menacing smile.

Farquaad stepped out on the castle balcony and raised his arms out to the army as they all cheered and knelled before their king.

"Tonight will begin the new turning point of this war. When you my brave worries will march to Arendell and abduct the eldest daughter of King Jefferson. You will bring her to me alive as I will use her to overthrow Arendelle. Tonight Jefferson will learn that I always get what I want. Tonight we move step closer to finishing my empire. Now go my subjects and bring me back Elsa, and kill as many of the Arendelle citizens as you please but remember Jefferson is mine!" The army cheered and rode off toward the direction of Arendelle. This time Hans was certain they wouldn't fail. This time they where going to bring back their prey.

**Well not to spoil the next chapter for you or anything but if you read the summery of my story (which I'm sure you did because you clicked on my story) Then you know what is about to happen next chapter. I did a lot of build up to it and now it is finally happening next chapter and trust me you are not going to want to miss how it goes down. So come back next chapter and prepare yourself for a hell of a epic chapter that will force a massive turn in this war. Till then leave a review and I'll see you later. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone hope you had a good Thanksgiving. Thanks for all the great reviews, they make writing this story more fun. This chapter is going to get crazy so buckle up and hang on tight because you are in for a ride. Let's go. **

The sun was just starting to get up when Hans and his crew rode into Arendelle. Riding behind Hans was Charming, Scar, Pitch, Drago and five thousand of Jafar's worriers all armed to the teeth.

"Remember who our target is." Hans said tuning to the others. "Elsa must be taken in alive."

"Yes sir Prince Hans." Scar said

"Now, let's get this over with." Hans said as he raised his sword and pointed it to Arendelle as they stormed toward Arendelle.

King Jefferson just got up and walked into the balcony when he spotted something off in the distance. He got his telescope and saw that it was Hans and his men storming toward the kingdom.

"Oh my God." Jefferson said before turning to one of his guards.

"Get all the guards and knights and prepare yourself for battle. Hans has arrived and he brought company."

"Yes your majesty." the guard said running off.

"Take them down." Jefferson ordered when the knights arrived "They must not get in."

"Yes your majesty." North said as the knights ran to the kingdom wall and armed themselves.

"Close the gates." Jefferson ordered.

Scar was riding ahead of Hans when he saw the guards where in the process of closing the gates. They where right at the wall of the castle so he grabbed a long chain that he saw laying on the ground and wrapped one end around his fist. Then while still on his horse he swung it at one of the guards. It wrapped around his neck and choked him as Scar pulled the chain back, dragging the guard with it by the neck. Scar unwrapped the chain from the guards neck and repeated the process with a second guard at the gate. With the gates nearly closed, Scar leaped off his horse and dived for the gates, just making it in as the gates shut behind him. With Scar now in the castle he took out his two swords and struck the two guards at the gate down before they were able to take out his sword.

"Intruder! We have a Intruder in the castle!" A guard yelled.

"Shut up." Scar said beheading the guard as he slowly yet calmly walked down the hallway of the castle with a psychotic grin on his face.

"Scar made it in." Hans said turning to the rest of his men. "Focus your attention on the knights."

The worriers obeyed and stormed toward the castle wall. Shifu was the first of the knights to make a move as he leaped off the castle and landed on top of one of Jafar's worriers and kicked him off his horse. Shifu then landed on the worrier and stabbed him in the neck with his sword. A bunch of worriers got off their horses and circled around Shifu, swords raised and ready to strike him. Shifu looked around him with a calm pose before he took out his wooden staff out of his satchel. With his sword in one hand and his staff in the other he lunged at his attackers. He twirled his staff over his head before whacking it across the head of one of the worriers. He then stabbed it in the chest as he did a somersault over another one of the worriers head and slitting it's throat. As he landed he stuck the staff firmly into the ground with both hands as he kicked another worrier in the face. A worrier came at Shifu from the other side causing Shifu to turn around in the air with his hands still on the staff and kick the other worrier down to the ground also. Then without ever touching the ground he threw himself onto the top of his staff, stood up on it and leaped off it, pulled the staff out of the ground and whacked it across the face of one of the worriers as he landed on to the ground, turned around and stabbed another worrier in the throat **(totally badass) **

"What's going on out there?" Jack asked John down in the dungeon. He could totally hear the sounds of people fighting up above and was wondering just what the hell was going on?

"John you are needed up above." A guard said running down to the dungeon. "Hans is here and he has brought a army."

"What?" John gasped. "On my way." John then grabbed his sword and shield and ran up the stairs.

"Hans?" Jack gasped to himself before it donned on him. They where after Elsa. "Wait, Elsa!? Elsa!?" Jack screamed trying to break free from his chains so that he could get to Elsa. But it was no use, there was no getting out of those chains.

"We need to get you two to safety now!" Rapunzel told Elsa and Anna as she was leading the two of them to their rooms. "There is a intruder in the castle and he is dangerous." Anna got to her room first and locked herself in and bolted the door shut.

"Be careful Rapunzel." Elsa said as she reached her room.

"Don't worry about me. You two are the important ones around here" Rapunzel said before Elsa locked the door and locked it. She didn't like being locked inside her room whenever some sort of danger happened. She wanted to help. She didn't want to feel like she couldn't defend herself. Thinking like that she walked to her closet and grabbed her sword out of it. She was going to teach the intruder a lesson herself.

Down on the lower floor Scar was wiping the floor with the guards. He was like a one man army every time a guard attacked him he calmly swung his swords and took them down with one blow. AS he slowly walked his way down the castle he turned and stabbed one guy in the chest, he then quickly spun around and stabbed another guy in the forehead before turning around and grabbed another guy by the throat and snapping his neck. No one had hardly laid a hand on him as he calmly walked down the hallway with a devilish grin, this assignment was almost to easy.

"Stop where you are." Scar heard Queen Anita say behind him. Scar slowly turned around and saw Queen Anita standing behind him with a sword in her hand.

"Well" Scar said in a taunting laugh. "And here I thought this assignment was going to be boring. But now you my queen has braced me with your presence.

"You are to drop your weapons and surrender now or I will be forced to kill you." Anita said trying to stay calm and take charge.

"Oh we both no I can't do that your majesty." Scar said "You see there is half a billion dollars waiting for me to bring your daughter in alive. And nothing get's in the way between me and my reward." Scar then lunged at Anita and the two of them battled there in the castle hall.

The knights where in a heated battle on the castle was wall when Robin saw Charming running up the wall. Robin ran past the other knights and took out a arrow as he shot it towards Charming. Charming blocked it with his shield but Robin kicked the shield hard and knocked him down the flights of stairs. Robin jumped off the steps and landed right in front of Charming as he was getting up. Charming raised his sword and swung it at Robin but Robin blocked it with the back of his bow. Charming swung his sword several times at Robin but Robin blocked it with his bow every time. Robin got a hand on Charming as he jumped over his head, took out a arrow and without putting it in his bow swung it at Charming's face. Charming grabbed Robin's arm just before the arrow stuck him in the eye. Charming kicked Robin back and threw his shield at him. The shield struck Robin in the chest and knocked him down to the ground. Charming grabbed his sword and lunged at Robin aiming to finish him off. Robin however, kicked Charming in the face right before he struck him knocking him to the ground. Robin got up and shot a arrow at Charming, hitting him in the right shoulder. As Charming screamed in pain Robin struck him across the face with the back of his bow, before hitting him over the top of the head knocking him out.

Inside the castle Anita and Scar was clashing sword hard.

"I admire your bravery your majesty." Scar said. "You are no doubt a good Queen." Then Scar raised his sword again and sliced Anita's hand off that held her sword. Anita screamed in pain clasping her hand. Scar then pierced Anita's chest with his two swords. Anita fell to her knees as Scar walked behind her and placed his swords to her neck. Scar then slit Anita's throat and Anita fell to the ground dead.

Scar looked down at Anita's body and dipped his hand in her blood. He licked the blood off his fingers as he looked up and saw Rapunzel standing at the end of the hall.

"MY QUEEN NO!" Rapunzel cried seeing Anita's body laying lifeless on the ground.

Scar stared straight at Rapunzel and got up and chased after Rapunzel. Rapunzel fled down the hall but Scar was way to fast for her. Scar caught up to Rapunzel and grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall, holding her a couple of inches off the ground. Rapunzel wanted to scream but by the tightness of Scar's hand on her throat it was nearly impossible.

"Don't even try to scream deary." Scar said "Or I will rip your throat out." Rapunzel was hyperventilating and kicking but Scar refused to loosen his grip.

"Now I'm only going to ask this once." Scar growled "Where is Princess Elsa?"

"I'd rather die then tell you." Rapunzel said gasping for air.

"Then you shall have your wish." Scar said raising his sword ready to behead Rapunzel right there. Before he got the chance though he heard Elsa cry out.

"Stop!" Scar turned around and saw Elsa standing a few feet away, sword in hand.

"Well looks like the princess just saved your life deary." Scar said dropping Rapunzel to the ground.

"Elsa, run." Rapunzel cried as she held her throat and gasped for air.

"Yes deary run. It will make this more fun." Scar laughed. Elsa took Rapunzel's advice and ran toward her room. Not because she was scare, even thought that was a part of it, but to get Scar away from Rapunzel.

Elsa ran toward her room and locked it before Scar got in.

"Open the door deary, or I will huff and puff and kick the door in." Scar said before kicking the door in. He was greeted by Elsa swinging her sword right at Scar's face. Scar however easily blocked it with his own sword.

"I always love a target who can fight back." Scar laughed "Makes the chase that much more fun."

"What do you want with me?" Elsa asked as they clashed swords.

"Farquaad has a special plan for you deary." Scar said

"What does he want?"Elsa asked

"Sorry, I'm not inclined to say, I'm just here to deliver you to him." Scar said

"Sorry, but I'm not going down easily."

"I was hoping you wouldn't" Scar grinned.

Rapunzel ran toward her husband Flynn, he had to let him no that the princess was in danger.

"Flynn It's Elsa!" Rapunzel cried as she ran to him. "Scar is after her, she's in danger."

"No!" Flynn cried running with her to Elsa's room, praying to god that they would get to her in time.

Elsa was still clashing with Scar in her room. Scar had to admit Elsa was pretty decent with the sword, better then what her mother was.

"You murdered my mother you sick bastard!" Elsa screamed

"Yes I did, and it was fun." Scar laughed.

"My father is going to have your head!"

"Oh I highly doubt that my dear." Scar said before knocking Elsa's sword out of her hand and grabbing her by the throat." You see deary, He's going to be to busy trying to find a way to rescue his precess daughter back." Scar then smashed Elsa's head against the wall knocking her out cold.

"You were a great opponent dear, but I always get my prize." Scar then picked up Elsa and carried her to the window. He whistled for his horse and when it arrived he jumped out the window. Flynn and Rapunzel just then ran into the room to see Elsa was not there.

"Dear god no!" Flynn yelled running toward the window. Flynn then saw Scar riding off with Elsa leaning over his shoulder. Flynn took out a bow and arrow out of his satchel and shot a arrow out at Scar. Scar however sensed it and turned his head and grabbed the arrow with his hand just before it struck him.

"Nice try lad." Scar grinned before riding away.

"Scar has the princess." Hans said turning to his men after seeing Scar ride off with Elsa. "Our job is done. Hans and the others then rode off leaving Arendelle in shambles.

"What happened wheres Elsa?" Jefferson asked when Flynn and Rapunzel walked back.

"We failed your highness." Flynn said with tears. They have her.

"Not only that!" Rapunzel sobbed. "Anita is dead."

"What!?" Jefferson cried hearing that news. Rapunzel led Jefferson to Anita's body which was still laying in a pool of blood.

"No!" Jefferson cried running up to his wife's body and wept as he held it.

As he was still mourned the lost of his wife Anna walked to over and saw her mother lying on the ground.

"No!" Anna cried running over to her. "Mother no!" Anna cried

"Oh Anna!" Jefferson cried hugging his daughter.

"What happened!" Anna cried as she hugged her father.

"They got her Anna!" Jefferson "They got Elsa! And killed your mother!"

"What are we going to do?" Anna said

"Find her!" Jefferson said, his tears of sorrow now turning into tears of anger. "We will find her and we will take Farquaad down one way or the other!"

**Damn what a chapter! It only get's better from here. What is Jefferson going to do now that Elsa has been kidnapped? And what will happen to Elsa when he meets Farquaad? All that will be revealed next chapter so stay tuned and leave your reviews. You are not going to want to miss what happens next. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews. As you probably figured it out from last chapter, things are getting real now. Just to warn you there is going to be some slightly graphic torture near the end of this chapter so if you can't handle blood that well I'm sorry. Anyway let's continue. **

Jefferson placed Anita's body in a boat covered in a bed of roses. She was covered in a royal purple blanket and her crown was placed on top of the blanket. Mourners lay rose petals in the boat as Jefferson pushed the boat out to the sea to let it drift away. As they watched the boat drift away the knights lit arrows on fire and shot them in the air, they landed on the boat, catching it and Anita's body on fire. Jefferson, the knights and the mourners all watched as the burning boat carrying the body of their beloved queen until it disappeared in the morning sunlight.

"So what now my lord?" Kristoff asked.

"Take Prince Charming out to the gallows." Jefferson ordered. But before you do anything to him I want to have a talk with him personally."

"Yes my Lord." Kristoff said.

Charming was brought out to the gallows immediately. As John wrapped Charming's head around the noose Jefferson as well as North, Kristoff, Robin and Flynn walked out to see him.

"Well if it isn't King Jefferson and his pathetic knights. Here to grant me my dieing wish?" Charming mocked

"Not even close." Jefferson growled.

"So why are you here?" Charming asked with a growl.

"Where are they taking my daughter?" Jefferson asked "What are they planning to do with her?"

Charming just laughed at that question, making Jefferson and the knights feel uneasy.

"You should know the game of war by now your majesty." Charming laughed "You've been playing it basically your whole reign. You really think that just because you have this noose wrapped around my neck that I am going to spill the beans on what my father has in store? You think that I'm going to get on my knees and tell you everything in hopes that you will spare me. You should know me better than that by now. All I'm going to say is that he has a need for her. And that he has no plans on killing her at the time being."

"What is his need?" Jefferson growled.

"Trust me your majesty, you'll find out soon enough." Charming said with a sadistic grin. Jefferson stared Charming straight in the eye and could tell by Charming's smirk that he was not going to tell him anything else. Angry and frustrated Jefferson had no further use for Charming and turned to walk away.

"Hang him!" Jefferson ordered. John then dropped the lever and the door under Charming dropped, sending him falling. His feet kicked for about a minute or too but soon Charming took his last breath and died.

"Your majesty we are going to need all the knights on this mission if we are going to get your daughter back." North said as they reached the throne room. "And I mean all the knights. You must release Jack. I know what he did was stepping out of line but you need him. He is a excellent fighter. We need everybody we can get if we are going to have a good chance at rescuing your daughter."

After thinking about what what North said for a minute Jefferson sighed and gave in.

"Your right North. I do need him, I need all of you more than what I have ever needed you before. I'll release him."

Jefferson and North immediately walked down to the dungeon where Jack was being held in. He grabbed the key to Jack's cell and unlocked it.

"My lord, what are you doing here?" Jack asked

"Your free." Jefferson said unlocking his chains.

"How come?" Jack asked a little confused but grateful.

"Hans has Elsa." Jefferson said

"What!?" Jack gasped.

"He led a army here during the knight and abducted her and got Anita killed as well. I need you Jack to go with the knights and rescue Elsa. You bring her back alive and you shall have your freedom."

"I'll bring her back my king, I promise." Jack said

Elsa was brought directly to the Southern Isle's castle. Scar forced Elsa off the horse and Hans tied her hands together with rope so she wouldn't try to escape. Then Hans and Pitch each grabbed a arm and walked her to the throne room. Inside the throne room, Farquaad was bathing in a tub at the end of the room. When he heard the doors open, he turned his head to see Hans leading Elsa in. He quickly called one of his servants to fetch him his robe as Hans and Pitch threw Elsa to the hard marble floor.

"We got her father." Hans said after tossing Elsa to the floor.

"Where's Charming?" Farquaad asked noticing Charming wasn't with them.

"I'm afraid during are battle he fell to the enemy." Hans said in a remorseful tone. Farquaad turned his back to Elsa in the others for a minute and didn't utter a word as he mourned the loss of his youngest so n.

"His death will go down as a martyr." Farquaad said "At least we got Elsa."

Farquaad turned back to face Elsa and walked up to her and lifted her chin so she could face him.

"Nice to finally meet you Elsa." Farquaad said

"Sorry, the feelings not neutral." Elsa spat back.

"Now Elsa, don't talk to me like that." Farquaad said "After all, you are in my kingdom now, your in my power, and I could very easily kill you right now."

"Your going to kill me?" Elsa asked

"Now Elsa don't go jumping to conclusions so soon." Farquaad laughed getting up and closing the blinds to the room to darken the atmosphere. "I could have a very different meaning entirely for bringing you here.

"So your not going to kill me then?" Elsa asked

"Oh, I'm going to kill you Elsa, but not right now. Right now I need you for something." Farquaad said.

"What do you want from me?" Elsa asked

"I need you for bait my dear." Farquaad said as he closed the last blind and walked up to her. With the blinds closed the room was nearly completely dark, only a single candle on a shelf was the only source of light in the throne room now. "You see Elsa I'm in the process of building a empire. I have nearly conquered every surrounding kingdoms. Your Kingdom though, Arendelle, has yet to fall to my power. I need Arendelle to complete my empire. Then when that is finished, and Arendelle has fallen, my empire will be complete and nearly a quarter of the entire globe will be under my control.

"I still don't see how this deals with me being bait." Elsa said

"You are my ransom prize my dear." Farquaad said as he paced the palace floor. "With you as my hostage, your father will have very little choice but to surrender his kingdom to me. Because if he refuses, I'm afraid it will result in your death."

"You already said your going to kill me anyway so why not just kill me now and get it over with." Elsa shot back.

"Because I want to see Jefferson suffer, I want him to feel the emotional pain that he bestowed on me." Farquaad growled as he grabbed Elsa by the neck and made her look him in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked

"Years ago Elsa, shortly after the war started I had a wife Regina, Beautiful thing, she was the love of my life. Your father ordered a single person attack on her. He sent a lone marksman to shoot her down from the balcony. She died before I could reach her. Your father, took the person that loved the most away from me."

"That's a lie, my father would never have somebody killed without just cause."

"I'm afraid you don't know your father the way you think you do my child. I am going to repay him the pain that he caused me. Once he signs over Arendelle to me, I will ride back to Arendelle with you, but once me and your father meets face to face, I will unleash my vengeance on him by slitting your throat right in front of his eyes and force him to watch as your life spill out in front of him. Then after your death is done, and Jefferson pleads for me to kill him, I will grant him his wish and slaughter both him and your sister. Then my empire and my vengeance will be complete.

"Your sick, your pure evil!" Elsa screamed "How did your father raise such a heartless son. My father told me that your father was a great king, that the Southern Isle use to be a proud kingdom. What happened to you? You have destroyed the Southern Isle, your father would be ashamed of you.

"My father was a great king that's true, but he was small minded." Farquaad said. "He looked at the Southern Isle and all he saw was a kingdom, nothing more, nothing less. He was content at leaving the Southern Isle as it was, a simple kingdom. When I took the throne however I saw potential. I visioned all the other kingdoms bowing down to us and calling us the greatest kingdom to ever live. That's why I'm doing this, so that years from now when people look at the Southern Isle they will see it's greatness. They will not see just another kingdom, they will see a mighty empire, they will see our greatness. And years from now, when my time on Earth has past, the world will look to me as the great Emperor Farquaad that started it all, who built the mighty Southern Isle empire. A statue will be made in my memory and people will remember my name for years to come. While you and your family will soon be forgotten in the history books."

"If you are so obsessed with history then perhaps you should of read up on a little history about what happened to the Roman Empire." Elsa said "Like you they also built their empire by conquering other countries and by mass slaughter. And for a while the empire ran smoothly but over time their own corruption led to their downfall. There where civil wars within the empire. Invading armies came in and pillaged and looted them. There was economical struggles that led to a decrease in agricultural production and a increase in food prices. There was inflation as well as political and military difficulties which led to other countries invading and conquering them. Rome had all the power in the world yet they ended up destroying themselves. Don't you see Farquaad you are doing the same thing to your own Kingdom. The Southern Isles is already experiencing inflation. Food prices is out of control, many people are being left to die on the streets because they can't pay the taxes you forced on them. You are destroying The Southern Isle, what makes you think that you can keep a empire together when you are destroying the kingdom you have now?"

"Because my dear." Farquaad said lifting Elsa's head so she could look him strait in the eyes. "There is nobody who can stop me. I will complete my empire and anybody who tries to stop me will be destroyed." Farquaad turned to Pitch.

"Pitch, take Elsa away and teach her some manners on how to talk to the Emperor."

"Yes my lord." Pitch said with a sadistic grin, picking Elsa off the floor and leading her away. As Elsa was being led away Farquaad turned to Scar and Drago.

"Take a army and go conquer the rest of the nations surrounding Arendelle. The more allies of theirs we overthrow, the weaker their defenses will become."

"Right away." Drago said as him and Scar walked off.

"Hans, get me some ink and paper, I must send Jefferson a message.

"Yes father." Hans said getting Farquaad some ink and paper.

_Dear King Jefferson._ Farquaad started writing

Pitch led Elsa outside and stripped her, tearing her dress right off of her before chaining her to a pole.

_As of this moment your precious daughter is my my custody, she is being tortured as we speak. Facing the penalty of your denial to surrender yourself to me. _

Pitch took out a whip and started striking Elsa's bare back with the end of it. The blow caused a deep cut in Elsa's back causing her to scream out in pain. With each blow Elsa took the louder and longer she screamed.

_If you want to see your precious daughter alive again then your only option is surrendering your kingdom over to me._

Elsa was begging Pitch to stop but Pitch continuing whipping her, striking her harder and cutting her deeper with each blow until her entire back was covered in blood.

_There is noway you can win Jefferson. Already your allies are falling, my empire is growing everyday, and your forces is shrinking._

Scar and Drago led a army of ten thousand Jafar's worriers of the dead to several kingdoms, raiding and killing the royal families in each one, They overthrew England, they overthrew Berk, they even overthrew Atlantis. Every country they marched into they killed the royal families, they drug them out into the palace steps and slaughtered them in front of the kingdom spilling their bloods on the steps before putting their heads on pikes, skinning the bodies and throwing the skins over the palace walls.**(graphic I know). **They brought the countries to their knees and claimed it in the name of the Southern Isle empire.

_There is no way out of this Jefferson, soon you will realize there is only one way out of this, one way you can save your daughter one way to end this._

After twenty lashes Elsa was to weak to get off the ground. Pitch picked her up and carried the dungeon cell. There was hardly any skin left on her backside from how badly she was whipped her. Her entire backside was covered in blood. She was still alive but she was so weak she could hardly move a muscle.

_The one way, is death._

**Well if that didn't creep you out I don't know what to tell you. Sorry if Elsa being tortured bothered you some. I am really trying to portray the violence of the middle ages as close as possible. In case you didn't know the middle ages was pretty violent. The things they did was just disturbing. And the Roman Empire was pretty brutal as well when they did all their conquering. If you read Homer's Iliad, or an books written at that time, the Roman empire was violent. So sorry if the brutality is a little much on you but I'm really trying to capture that time period as much as possible. I'll try not to be like that in every chapter from here on out though, I promise. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Let's get on with the story **

Jack quickly ran over to his house to get his weapons for battle. He couldn't wait to put a arrow in Hans's heart for abducting Elsa. As he grabbed his sword and bow he saw laying on his bed was his blue hood that he gave to Elsa to hold on to.

"That's weird." He thought to himself, "I don't remember giving Elsa a key to the house."

"Elsa handed me the hood and told me to give it to you when you got out of prison. I put it in hear to wait for you till you got out" Jack heard North say behind him.

"You know you really need to stop sneaking up on me like that." Jack said

"How you feeling Jack?" North asked

"Scared." Jack said "I am worried about what they may be doing to Elsa, what she is going through."

"We'll get her back Jack, alive." North said, trying to calm Jack.

"I hope your right." Jack said picking up his hood and putting it on before joining the rest of the knights outside the palace.

"Wait till I get my hands on Farquaad." Elroy said as he got on his horse and put his helmet on. "I'll slit his throat and spill his blood on the palace steps.

"I'm pretty sure there's going to be a line ready." Jack said getting on his own horse.

"I thought you were in prison." Elroy said not to thrilled to see him.

"I released him Elroy." Jefferson said walking out to the knights. "We are going to need everybody if we are going to get Elsa back. Farquaad is not going to be easy to take down.

"Whatever," Elroy mumbled. "Let's just get this over with so I can get my Elsa back and spill Farquaad's guts out."

"Good luck knights." Jefferson said "And bring me my daughter back."

"We will." North said as the knights rode off.

"We need a plan of action just in case Farquaad's men attack while the knights are gone." John said to Jefferson once the knights had left.

"And what do you suppose we do?" Jefferson asked, sitting on his thrown and rubbing his forehead. "Most of our allies have fallen. We don't have the backup of the other countries army like we use to. Farquaad is winning this war. It's only a matter of time before we fall."

"Don't take like that your majesty." John said "We are not beaten yet. Have faith in your knights. We don't need the help of the other kingdoms knights. There are other armies out there that will be willing to help."

"Like who?" Jefferson asked looking up from his throne to John.

"There is a land not to far from here that is inhabited with trolls." John said taking out a map and pointing to a rocky patch right behind Arendelle. "I talked to their king not to long ago and they are more then willing to fight for us if needed."

"I am putting the protection of my kingdom in the hands of trolls?" Jefferson asked almost mockingly.

"Oh these trolls are amazing fighters." John said "And trust me your majesty it wont be just trolls we are getting. We will be getting more, lot more. Farquaad thinks with the other kingdoms conquered that we are defenseless. He is dead wrong."

"Very well then." Jefferson said "I allow you to go out and bring me a army. I am to the point where I am willing to try anything to save my people. I trust your judgment John, This army is in your hands."

"I will not disappoint you your majesty." John said kneeling down to him before walking to gather his army.

As the Knights were riding down a field Jack couldn't help but notice Elroy had been glaring at him nearly the whole trip. Jack tried his best to ignore Elroy's persistent glare but after a little over half a hour of Elroy staring him down Jack couldn't help but break his silence.

"Are you going to say something or are you going to continue to glare at me until your eyes burn?" Jack said

"You think you can steal Elsa away from me?" Elroy said. "Elsa is mine and mine alone. And no matter how much you secretly fuck her behind mine and the kings back is going to change that."

"Look bud." Jack said "I'm not participating in this rescue mission to try to steal Elsa's heart ok? After this mission is over I don't give a fuck what you or Elsa do. Elsa made her choice and I am going to appreciate that."

"You better." Elroy said "Because if I was king you would be dead by now."

"Well Elroy your not king." Jack said "And if you don't shut your trap and learn to work with me you may not get the chance to be king because Elsa will be dead by the time we get there. It's going to take all of us to get Elsa back so for the love of Odin get your head out of your ass and concentrate on the damn mission because right now you are shaping up to be a pretty lousy king!"

Hearing Jack talk to him like that sent Elroy in a frenzy and he jumped of his horse, tackled Jack off his horse and started punching him in the face.

"You think you can talk to your future king like that?!" Elroy roared as he punched Jack in the face. "You have no right!"

"Your not king yet!" Jack said throwing Elroy off him "So I believe I have the right to talk to you any way I feel pleased."

By now the other knights saw what was going on got off their horses. Aladdin was going to intervene but North stopped him.

"This is Jack's battle." North said "Let him handle it."

"Jefferson never should have made you a knight." Elroy said taking out his sword"I aught to kill you right now where you stand to end this battle for Elsa.

"Fine." Jack said taking off his helmet and breast plate. "You want to kill me that's fine, I won't fight you." Jack then threw his sword and bow on his ground as well as his satchel of arrows before taking off his hood to expose his chest to Elroy as a way to tempt him.

"But think for a moment about what consequences you might bring for yourself." Jack said pointing a finger at Elroy. "Do you think for one second that King Jefferson will approve of you killing one of his knights without a just cause, just for the hand of a girl?" Jack then pointed to the other knights while still looking at Elroy. "Look around you Elroy, do you ever think that your fellow knights will appreciate you or accept you as their king afterword. Your fellow knights are watching right now Elroy. So you will have eye witnesses of you murdering me if you go down this road. So let me tell you something bud, if you think that Jefferson will be ok with you killing me then go ahead and strike me down. But if you think for just one second that your actions could have dire consequences then you better put that blade back in your holster, get back on your horse and work with me to save your princess. Think about it Elroy!"

Elroy stared Jack in his eyes, his hands and face sweating. Elroy wanted nothing more but to strike his sword though Jack's heart but as he turned and looked at the other knights he knew there was no way he would be able to get away with it. So reluctantly and with his hands shaking he lowered his head and put his sword back in his holster.

"That's what I thought." Jack said putting his hood and armor back on and picking up his weapons.

"Let's get moving." Jack said getting back own his horse. "We are burning daylight."

"When I am king I want you off my staff." Elroy said as they rode off.

"When you are king I will resign." Jack shot back.

"Your majesty a message has arrived from Southern Isle." One of Jefferson's guards said, bursting into the throne room.

"Let me see it Bunnymund." Jefferson said taking the note from Bunnymund's hand. As soon as he finished reading it he gasped and sank down on his throne.

"What do you suppose we do your majesty." Bunnymund asked

"I don't know." Jefferson said. "For the first time in my life, I don't know what to do. Farquaad has Elsa , And is using her to force me to hand Arendelle over to him.

"You cannot give in to him my lord." Bunnymund said "If you hand over Arendelle then they are going to kill you."

"But if I don't then Elsa will die." Jefferson said

"If you do then both of you including Anna will die!" Bunnymund said "Do you honestly think they will allow the future heirs to the throne live and risk them overthrowing him? You hand Arendelle over and you are sentencing all three of you to death."

"Then tell me what I am supposed to do!?" Jefferson asked

"Trust in your knights my lord. They will bring Elsa back." Bunnymund said "But you cannot give in otherwise Farquaad will win."

Elsa lay alone in a dark cell in Farquaad's dungeon. Her left foot was chained to a wall only allowing her to move about three feet. Instead of her usual ice blue gown, she was now wearing a dirty brown gown that was reserved for the king's prisoners. She was still in tears after the flogging that she received from Pitch. She was rubbing her fingers threw the marks on her back, feeling just where the whip tore in to her skin, she cringed every time she pressed down on her marks. She suddenly heard the cell door unlock and saw Hans step in with a plate of food.

"You hear to torture me some more?" Elsa asked in a firm voice. "What more can you possible do to me?"

"I'm here to give you some food." Hans said in a powerful tone. "As much as I wouldn't mind letting you starve to death my father insist in you keeping your strength up for the time being."

Hans placed the food and water on the ground in front of Elsa but at first Elsa refused to touch it.

"I ensure you that it is not poisoned." Hans said "What part of my father needs you alive right now do you not understand? Trust me princess if I could I would slit your throat right now, but I can't. But trust me my dear you and your whole family will soon die and I hear you have sister as well, a pretty cute one right? I think right before I kill her, I might just have my way with her."

Elsa lunged Hans when she said that but her chains stopped her just sort of Hans's throat.

"You lay one hand on Anna, and I will rip your throat out!" Elsa screamed.

"Oh I highly doubt that your highness. Because you won't be alive to witness it." Hans laughed as he walked out of the cell and locked it.  
>"Your majesty." The soldier that Puss had threatened said bursting into the throne room.<p>

"Ugh what is it now Cole." Farquaad said in a annoyed voice.

"I have a some news to report." Cole said

"Really like what?" Farquaad said.

"Their are some rebels forming, they are planning to overthrow you." Cole said

"And you know about this how?" Farquaad asked

"Because I was abducted by them, they tortured me until I agreed to send you there message. They told me that your days are numbered, they will kill you."

"And you didn't take them out why?" Farquaad said getting angry.

"Because their was to many of them my lord. Even if I would have been able to kill one of them I would have been killed by the others."

"Well your death would be painless compared to what I will do to you if you do not go back and take them out." Farquaad said grabbing Cole by the throat. "You are to take care of those rebels and take care of them now! Or so help me you will have wished they had put you out of your misery."

"There's something else." Cole whined as he gasped for air. "On my way here I spotted Jefferson's knights riding this way."

"Jefferson's knights are coming?" Farquaad replied loosening his grip on Cole. "They must be trying to rescue Elsa, I must not allow them to reach here. You go and take care of those pesky rebels. I'll deal with those knights."

"Yes my lord." Cole said running out.

"Hans." Farquaad called

"Yes father." Hans replied.

"Get the others. We will take care of those knights ourselves."

"Right away father." Hans said as he left to gather the others.

"So you think you can send your knights after me Jefferson?" Farquaad said to himself. "Well we will just see about that."

**I'm going to go ahead and cut it off here because something is about to go down next chapter and you are not going to want to miss that. Till then leave a review and I will see you back next chapter. **


End file.
